Nina's Journey
by Harryswoman
Summary: Sequel to Healing Heartbreak. Nina is fourteen years old. Her mom is dead, her dad is remarried to his mechanic sweetheart, and she has two twin half-siblings. The problem? She doesn't think she fits in. Her solution? Running away. Will it help or hurt? R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! This is the sequel to Healing Heartbreak. In order to understand, you need to read that first. Anyway, it is rated T for language. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I never have and never will, so don't sue me! The only characters I own are Nina Elric, Nina's pet, and Ed and Winry's kids.

**Chapter One**

**Resembool, Amestris**

**May, 1936**

Fourteen-year-old Nina Elric sighed as she brushed her long, brown hair in front of her vanity mirror. She was a very beautiful girl. Besides the long, brown hair she had inherited from her late mother Noah Elric, Nina had amber golden eyes that she had inherited from her father, Edward Elric, and her late grandfather, Hohenheim Elric. She looked almost identical to her late mother, except for the eyes.

Nina had two half-siblings. They were Edward Hohenheim Elric (Eddie, so as not to be confused with Ed) and Sara Pinako Elric, twins. Eddie and Sara were seven years old. Winry, Nina's step-mother, was a very beautiful woman as well as Noah was, but Winry had lemon-blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Instead of taking Ed's last name as Noah had, Winry hyphenated. Winry was now pregnant again. Ed and Winry had decided to wait for a few years until having another child.

"Nina, Mommy said that breakfast is ready," said Sara.

Nina put down her brush as she looked at Sara in the mirror. Sara had sun-blonde hair like Ed, but she had Winry's blue eyes. Sara was like Winry: she loved anything that involved mechanics but also liked alchemy as well, and Eddie loved anything to do with alchemy. He wanted to be a State Alchemist just like Ed was. Ed was on a break to be with his family.

"All right," said Nina.

Nina stood from her seat and went to the door where Sara was.

"Come on," said Nina.

"Nina," said Sara.

"_Ja?_" asked Nina.

"What's that language you and Daddy talk in?" asked Sara.

"It's German," said Nina.

"What's German?" asked Sara.

"Germany is a country," said Nina. "A very far away country."

"How far?" asked Sara.

"We should go get some breakfast or Papa and Eddie will eat everything," said Nina. "Or Mother."

Sara giggled. Then Sara skipped down to the dining room. Nina followed and got to the dining room a few moments later. She surveyed the table. Winry, Ed, Eddie, and Sara were already sitting at the table, waiting for Nina to sit down so they could start eating breakfast. The only thing that separated them from Nina was their skin color. Nina was dark-skinned, and everyone else was light-skinned. Nina went to the table and sat at her seat that was across from Eddie and Sara.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Winry asked the occupants at the table.

"I know I did," said Ed, with a smirk.

Winry blushed.

"I wasn't talking about you, Edward," said Winry.

Ed only smirked more.

"I had a dream that I passed the State Alchemist exam at ten!" said Eddie. "I broke Dad's record!"

"Keep dreamin', Eddie," said Ed, smiling. "You're not joinin' the military unless your mother says you can after you finish school."

Sara stuck her tongue out at Eddie.

"What did _you_ dream about, machine geek?" asked Eddie.

"No name calling," said Winry.

"Dad calls you that," said Eddie.

"Listen to your mom," said Ed.

"Well, _I_ dreamed that I won the mechanic contest," said Sara.

"That contest is for old people," said Eddie.

Ed and Winry looked at each other. Did Eddie just call them old?

"What about you, Nina?" asked Winry. "Did you sleep well?"

Everyone looked at Nina.

"I slept all right," said Nina.

"Did you dream anything?" asked Sara.

"No," said Nina.

"Nothin'?" asked Eddie.

"No, nothing," said Nina.

There was an awkward silence as everyone ate their breakfast. Ed couldn't help but to notice the dress Nina was wearing. It seemed familiar. Was it one of Noah's dresses?

"Yes, it's Mama's dress, Papa," said Nina. "I hope you don't mind."

Everyone looked at Nina and then to Ed.

"I don't mind," said Ed.

"That's not Mom's dress," said Eddie. "Mom doesn't wear dresses."

"She means _her_ mom, stupid," said Sara.

"Oh," said Eddie. "I'm not stupid!"

"Yes, you are!" said Sara.

"No name calling," said Winry. "You look beautiful, Nina."

"Thank you, Mother," said Nina.

Nina finished her breakfast and put her dishes into the dishwasher that Winry had invented a couple of years back.

"I'm going to school," said Nina.

Nina got her school bag from the living room and went on her way to school. After breakfast was over, Ed took Eddie and Sara to their school. When he got back, Ed was surprised when Winry lit into him.

"What's the matter with you?!" asked Winry.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me?" asked Ed.

"Exactly as it sounds!" said Winry. "You didn't even compliment Nina!"

"I was shocked, okay?" said Ed. "I wasn't expecting her to wear – !"

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Winry. "She misses her mother. Noah has been gone for twelve years, hasn't she?"

Ed nodded.

"It's just her way to feel connected to her mother, even though she's – " started Winry.

"Gone," said Ed. "Nina just looks so much like her."

Winry didn't say anything. It had hurt her to find out that Ed had went on without her in the other world while she waited for him to return, but she got over it. She knew that Ed was in love with her, and that's all that mattered. But it was also a comfort when Ed had told Winry that Noah wanted him to be with her after Noah had died. Winry didn't know what to think when Ed told her that Noah knew she was going to be killed.

"Winry?" asked Ed.

Winry snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, Ed?" asked Winry.

"It's nothing," said Ed.

"I've got a doctor's appointment today," said Winry. "Are you going to come today?"

"Of course," said Ed. "Someone's got to drive to town."

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped," said Winry.

"I'm still drivin'," said Ed.

"Whatever," said Winry.

Nina walked to her classroom and sat down at her seat at the back of the room. She took out her school stuff and waited until everyone else had settled for class to start. Nina had few friends, but she didn't consider them best friends. She used to have a lot more friends, but they moved away or she stopped being friends with them when she discovered they weren't sincere. It became hard for her to keep friends since her powers that she had inherited from Noah developed more.

Nina was glad for when class started. School kept her mind occupied. It kept her from thinking about her dreams that she didn't want.

"Okay, everyone," the teacher said. "It's time for a pop quiz!"

Everyone but Nina groaned.

**The Doctor's office...**

**Eleven A.M...**

Ed and Winry were in the waiting room, waiting to be called on by the doctor. As they waited, Ed flipped the lid to his pocket watch open and shut while Winry looked at the catalogue the waiting room provided.

"Edward, will you stop it?" asked Winry, looking through the catalogue.

"I can't help it!" said Ed. "I can't stand waiting."

"You're such a crybaby," said Winry.

Ed didn't say anything.

"We should get Nina something," said Winry.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"She's been depressed ever since Spot died," said Winry.

"You mean poisoned," said Ed. "That fuckin' – "

"Winry Rockbell-Elric," the doctor called.

"Come on, Ed," said Winry.

Winry put the catalogue back. She and Ed followed the doctor into his examining room. Winry sat on the examination table/bed.

"How are you feeling today, Winry?" the doctor asked.

"I'm feeling good today," said Winry.

"Good, good," said the doctor. "Edward?"

"Fine," said Ed.

"And the kids?" asked the doctor.

"They're all fine," said Winry.

Ed had to fight himself from rolling his eyes.

"Ed, cool it," said Winry.

"What?" asked Ed.

Winry scowled.

"You're impossible!" said Winry.

"So are you!" said Ed.

The doctor cleared his throat, and Ed and Winry blushed. After the doctor visit, Ed and Winry went to a pet store to find a new puppy for Nina.

"Do you really think Nina will want a new dog?" asked Ed.

"Well, she needs a best friend," said Winry. "And a puppy will do very nicely."

"She loved _Spot_ a lot, Win, I don't know if...," started Ed.

Winry looked at Ed.

"Ed, what's wrong?" asked Winry.

Ed hugged Winry.

"Ed...?" asked Winry.

"Promise you won't leave," Ed whispered in Winry's ear. "Promise me..."

"Ed...I promise," said Winry, getting out of Ed's hold. "There's nothing to worry about."

Ed's eyes searched Winry's. Winry knew she could never take Noah's place, but she was glad that she was with Ed. She knew that Noah had loved the same thing Winry loved about Ed: his eyes.

"Ed, don't worry," said Winry. "I won't let anyone mess with me. They'll have my wrench to answer to."

Ed grinned. He knew that Winry meant business.

"Let's find a puppy for Nina, okay?" asked Winry.

"Right," said Ed.

Luckily, they were able to find a puppy for Nina to replace Spot. At lunch time at Nina's school, Nina ate with her friends but didn't join in on the conversation until...

"Nina, are you going?" asked a girl.

"Sorry?" said Nina.

"Are you going to the dance?" asked another girl. "The end of year dance."

"I don't know," said Nina. "I haven't thought about it."

"Why not?" asked the first girl.

"I don't have a date," said Nina. "Besides, I want to stay home and – "

"Knit?" asked the second girl.

"_Ne_ – No," said Nina, quickly correcting herself. "I wanted to work on my alchemy."

"Alchemy is so ten years ago," said the first girl.

Nina got up from her seat, picked up her tray, and left the table. Nina didn't like people dissing her family. She was going to go to another, empty, table when a fifteen year old boy from her class came to her.

"Nina?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Robert?" Nina asked.

"Will you go to the dance with me tomorrow night?" asked the boy, Robert.

Everyone was looking at them. Nina looked to the table that Robert usually sat at with his friends. She looked back at Robert. She put her tray down on the table next to her and went to grab his hand. Robert wouldn't let her grab his hand. That was answer enough. Nina got her tray and shoved it onto him, messing up and ruining his shirt. Nina walked out of the lunch building, leaving Robert the joke to be laughed at.

Nina, who was already tall as Noah was at eighteen, walked back to the main school building and packed her school bag. She had had enough for that day. She didn't want to be around when the teacher and principal find out about the incident and suspend her for the rest of the school term. Nina slung her bag over her shoulder and left.

When the teacher and principal did find out, however, they were too late since Nina was already on her way. The principal called Ed and Winry.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** You'll need to know this:

"_German speech_"

"English/Amestrian speech"

_'thought'_

"_emphasis_"

**Chapter Two**

The principal called Ed and Winry. It was Winry who answered the phone since Ed was busy playing with the puppy he and Winry got for Nina.

"Rockbell-Elric Auto-mail and residence," said Winry.

"Hello, this is Principal Harper from Resembool Junior High," said the principal, Harper. "I'm calling about – "

"Is Nina all right?" asked Winry.

Ed looked up at Winry.

"She's fine," said Principal Harper. "She's just suspended for the rest of the school year."

"Suspended?" asked Winry. "Why?"

"She threw her lunch tray, with her food still on it, onto another student's chest," said Principal Harper. "She's on her way home. Nina Elric left right afterwards."

"Thank you for calling," said Winry. "We'll talk to her."

Then Winry hang up. She looked at Ed.

"She's fine," said Winry. "She's just suspended for the rest of the year for shoving her lunch tray onto someone's chest. Nina's already on her way home."

Before Ed could say anything, Nina came in. Ed stood, holding the puppy.

"Nina, what happened?" asked Ed.

"You already know," said Nina.

"We don't know your side," said Winry.

"Does it matter?" asked Nina. "You're going to punish me anyway."

"You don't know that," said Winry.

Nina didn't answer. She looked at the puppy in Ed's arms and then at Ed.

"You got me a new puppy?" asked Nina.

"It was Winry's idea," said Ed. "She knows how much you miss _Spot_."

Nina felt bad.

"Don't feel bad," said Winry.

Winry went to Nina and hugged her. Nina got a flash premonition. She saw Ed and Winry looking happily down at a bassinet. She blinked and looked away after Winry finished hugging her.

"Nina?" asked Winry.

"Patricia and Katherine disrespected me and Papa," said Nina. "And then Robert tried to trick me. I saw through his trick. I was angry."

"What did Patricia and Katherine say?" aksed Winry.

"They said that Alchemy is out of date," said Nina. "They think that it's bad I like to sew things."

"I'll talk to their – " started Winry.

"Talking doesn't help," Nina interrupted.

She then went to Ed who gave her the puppy.

"It's a boy," said Ed. "He's already been neutered."

"Thank you, Mother, Papa," said Nina. "I'll name him _Lucky_. May I go outside?"

"Sure," said Ed.

Then Nina went out to the backyard.

"I need to start makin' a list of asses to kick," said Ed. "The first on the list are those bitches' and bastard's parents."

"Edward, violence doesn't solve anything," said Winry.

"Neither does talkin'," said Ed. "Believe me, I know."

Winry sighed. She knew Ed was right, but she wondered what she and Ed could do. After playing with Lucky for a while, Nina came back into the house with Lucky in her arms. Ed and Winry, however, were in their offices. Winry was looking over her auto-mail designs, and Ed was doing research.

Nina sighed and decided to go to her room as well. When it was time for Sara and Eddie to get out of school for the day, Ed went to pick them up. Winry, however, came into Nina's room where Nina was reading a book with Lucky laying at the foot of Nina's bed.

"Nina?" asked Winry.

Nina looked up from her book and up at Winry.

"_Ja_?" asked Nina.

"Are you still going to the dance tomorrow night?" asked Winry.

"I'm suspended," said Nina. "And I don't have a date."

"Well, that shouldn't stop you," said Winry. "It certainly wouldn't stop Ed."

"I don't want to go," said Nina.

"Why not?" asked Winry.

"It'll be boring," said Nina. "They won't be dancing, and they'll have boring music."

"What kind of music do you like?" asked Winry.

Nina didn't answer.

"What does his name mean?" asked Winry.

"Lucky," said Nina.

"That's a good name," said Winry.

Nina nodded.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Nina.

"Nothing I didn't already know," said Winry.

"Then why did you go?" asked Nina.

"Because Granny always said for me not to diagnose myself," said Winry.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Nina.

"Well, the baby is healthy," said Winry. "I have two months to go. That sort of thing. I'm just glad I don't have any strange cravings."

"You like to have strawberry jam on your ice cream," said Nina.

"That's normal compared to what other women go through," said Winry.

"Like what?" asked Nina.

"Well, some women eat pickles with their ice cream and even raw fish," said Winry.

"That's gross," said Nina.

"You're telling me," said Winry. "Do you want to help cook dinner tonight, Nina?"

Nina thought for a moment.

"_Ja_," said Nina.

That night, Nina helped cook dinner. After dinner, Eddie and Sara played with Lucky. They were happy that Ed and Winry decided to get another puppy since Spot was no longer around, even though they knew that it's Nina's puppy. Eddie and Sara went to bed at eight o'clock. Nina went to bed at around nine, Lucky following her to her room.

Nina, however, didn't sleep very well. She had nightmares. When she couldn't sleep anymore, Nina went down to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. It was still dark outside, but Nina knew that it was past midnight. She wasn't surprised to find Ed up and making something for Winry.

"Nina, what are y-y-you doing up?" Ed asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I can't sleep," said Nina.

"Why not?" asked Ed, yawning again. "You have a n-n-nightmare?"

"Something like that," said Nina.

"W-w-what k-k-kind of n-n-nightmare?" asked Ed.

"It's not important," said Nina. "What are you getting for Mother?"

"Winry wants," said Ed, yawning, "some ice cream with hot chocolate sauce and strawberry jam and some blueberry muffins crumbled on top. But I have to heat up the muffins since she wants 'em warm and – "

Ed yawned again.

"She'll probably be asleep again by the time I get it up to her, and I'd have to eat it," said Ed.

"I can finish it, Papa," said Nina.

"_Nein,_ I'll finish it," said Ed. "You just try to get more sleep."

Silence, then...

"Okay, Papa," said Nina. "Papa?"

"_Ja_?" asked Ed.

"_Nein, nichts_," said Nina.

Then Nina went back to her room. Ed looked at her retreating back in concern. Then he took out the muffins and got Winry's snack ready. He took the snack to Winry. She got it from him and started to eat it.

"You're welcome, Win," said Ed.

"What's that tone?" asked Winry.

"Nothin'," said Ed. "Nina came down to the kitchen."

"She did?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, she said she couldn't s-s-sleep," said Ed, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn.

"Did she say why?" asked Winry.

"_Nein_," said Ed. "I mean, no. But it might have been nightmares. She does have..."

"Noah's powers," said Winry.

"Yeah," said Ed.

Ed snickered to himself.

"What?" asked Winry.

"I was just remembering...," said Ed.

"What were you remembering?" asked Winry.

"About when I first met Noah," said Ed. "I didn't believe in her powers."

"Figures," said Winry. "What made you believe?"

"When she told me that she saw a suit of armor walking beside me," said Ed. "She said she also saw Mom and our house and Resembool. I didn't tell anyone about that. Not even Al's alternate."

"Al had an alternate?" asked Winry.

Ed nodded.

"What happened to him?" asked Winry.

"He was killed by the same group who killed Noah," said Ed. "He was trying to help me get home. Lieutenant Hess killed him when – what?"

Winry had stopped eating her snack.

"There was a Hess living in Resembool when you, Al, and Nina came home," said Winry. "He was one of my customers. He refused to give Nina a puppy. Nina was really scared of him then. No wonder she was glad when he and his family moved."

"I remember that asshole," said Ed. "If he didn't move, I would have moved him myself. Finish your snack."

"I just feel so awful, Ed," said Winry. "If I had known, I would have never – "

"Don't worry about it, Win," said Ed. "It was a long time ago. You didn't know."

"All right," said Winry.

Then she ate the rest of the snack. Ed took the bowl and spoon back down to the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher. When Ed got back to his and Winry's room, it was to see that Winry was already asleep. Ed sighed. He went to the bathroom and back to bed.

"Did you wash your hands?" Winry asked Ed, in her sleep.

Ed sighed again and went back to the bathroom to wash his hands. Then he got back into bed.

"That's better," said Winry.

"Win, let's get some sleep," said Ed. "I need to kick some asses."

"You're hopeless," said Winry.

Ed grinned and put an arm over Winry's bulging stomach. A few moments later, they were both sleeping peacefully. Nina was the first one up in the morning. She went to the kitchen after getting her clothes on. Lucky followed her. Nina fed Lucky, washed her hands, and started on making breakfast. As Nina put the food and drinks onto the table, Ed, Winry, Eddie, and Sara all came into the dining room.

"That smells wonderful, Nina," said Winry.

"Thank you, Mother," said Nina.

"It smells delicious," said Ed. "I'm starved!"

"Me too!" said Eddie.

"You're always hungry!" said Sara.

"All right," said Winry. "Let's eat."

Then they all sat at the table and started to eat. Thankfully, Nina made enough for ten people since Ed, Eddie, and Winry (since she's pregnant) ate enough for two or three people. After breakfast was over, Winry helped Nina clean up while Ed took Eddie and Sara to school.

"Nina?" asked Winry.

"Yes, Mother?" asked Nina.

Winry didn't like the sound of 'mother' since she thought it made her sound old, but she was glad that Nina wanted to call her a form of 'mom' so she didn't say anything about it.

"Ed said that you had a nightmare last night," said Winry. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"_Nein_," said Nina. "It's nothing serious."

"But you were up really early, weren't you?" asked Winry.

"I'm fine, Mother," said Nina. "Besides, you don't need to be over-exerting yourself. Papa wouldn't like it."

As Nina took the dishes from Winry, she got a flash of one of her nightmares. Nina accidently dropped the dishes and broke them.

"Nina, are you all right?" asked Winry.

"_Bitte, bitte, bitte,_" said Nina. "I'm sorry!"

"That's all right," said Winry. "What's wrong?"

Nina didn't answer as she clapped her hands and transmuted the dishes back together. Winry gasped. Nina put the dishes onto the counter and ran out.

"Nina!" said Winry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Nina accidently dropped the dishes and broke them.

"Nina, are you all right?" asked Winry.

"_Bitte, bitte, bitte,_" said Nina. "I'm sorry!"

"That's all right," said Winry. "What's wrong?"

Nina didn't answer as she clapped her hands and transmuted the dishes back together. Winry gasped. Nina put the dishes onto the counter and ran out.

"Nina!" said Winry.

But it was too late. Nina had already left the room and the house. As Winry put the dishes up, Ed came in looking confused.

"Was that Nina?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Winry.

"What's wrong?" asked Ed. "Why did she leave like that?"

"She accidently broke some dishes," said Winry. "I told her that she didn't have to apologize..."

"What is it?" asked Ed.

"She...transmuted without a circle," said Winry.

"She WHAT?!" asked Ed.

"You heard me!" said Winry. "She transmuted the dishes back together without a circle! She looked terrified!"

"About what?" asked Ed.

"She wouldn't tell me, Ed," said Winry. "I didn't say anything wrong to her either, Ed. I love her like my own daughter. I wouldn't say anything wrong to her."

"I know," said Ed. "I'll go talk to her."

"It's best if we leave her alone, Ed," said Winry.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"She needs to think things over," said Winry. "She'll be fine, Ed."

"Are you sure?" asked Ed.

"I'm sure, Ed," said Winry.

Ed nodded. Nina stopped running and slowed down to a walking pace. She went to the clearing where there was a river. Nina loved that spot. It was her place alone, even though she knew that Ed and Al and Winry had went there when they were children. She sighed.

'_Mama, what am I supposed to do?'_ thought Nina. _'How can I control my abilities? I miss you, Mama.'_

Nina hugged herself and started to cry. After a while, Nina stopped crying and wiped away her tears. Then she went to go back to the house. When Nina was half-way home, she heard the train whistling. She looked towards the direction of the train as if she was being called.

"Nina!" someone called out. "Nina!"

Nina broke out of her trance to see that it was...

"Uncle Al," said Nina.

Al went to Nina.

"Hey, Nina," said Al. "I was going to visit Ed and Winry to tell them the good news about Darcy. What are you doing out of school?"

"I got suspended," said Nina.

"So close to the – ?" started Al. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Nina. "Is Darcy pregnant?"

"Uh, yeah," said Al. "How – oh, yeah...is that Noah's outfit?"

"Yes," said Nina.

"You look so much like her," said Al. "I'm sorry, Nina, don't – !"

"It's all right," said Nina. "Come on."

Then she and Al went back to the house to where Ed was reading a book (or trying to) in the living room while petting Lucky as Winry tried to look through an auto-mail part catalogue.

"Mother, Papa, I'm back," said Nina. "Uncle Al is here with me."

Winry and Ed looked to Nina and Al. They were both relieved that Nina was all right.

"Al, what are you doing here?" asked Ed.

"I'm going to my room," said Nina. "_Lucky, come._"

Lucky left Ed's side and went with Nina to her room. Al looked after Nina and then looked at Ed and Winry.

"Is Nina okay?" asked Al.

"She's just a bit depressed," said Winry. "Do you want any coffee, Al?"

Winry put aside the catalogue as she stood up.

"No, I'm fine, Winry," said Al. "I just had some."

"I'll get some anyway," said Winry.

"Are you sure you should be walking around, Winry?" asked Al. "I mean – !"

"Al, I'm fine!" said Winry. "I'm just seven months pregnant not handicapped. Men!"

Then Winry went to the kitchen. Ed put the book aside and went to Al.

"So, what's goin' on with you and Darcy?" asked Ed. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," said Al. "Darcy's going to have another baby!"

"What, is that number five already, Al?" asked Ed, snickering.

"No! Number three," said Al. "That's not funny!"

"Sorry, Al," said Ed. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations, Al!" said Winry, coming back into the living room and hugging Al. "How far along is she, Al?"

"About two months," said Al. "I had her take a test after she started getting sick in the mornings a couple of weeks ago."

"I thought you weren't supposed to treat family?" asked Ed, smirking.

"Well, it was an unofficial test," said Al. "I did the lab work instead of sending it in."

"Well, it's better that you do the test instead of another doctor," said Winry.

"Yeah, that's what Darcy said," Al said as he scratched the back of his head. "She doesn't want any other doctor telling her she's pregnant except for me, but I made her an appointment with another doctor so my license won't be pulled."

"Don't worry, Al, it'll be fine," said Ed.

"I think Nina wants to leave," said Al.

"Why do you say that?" asked Winry.

"Well, when I saw her, she was standing still and looking towards the train," said Al. "She looked as if someone was calling her."

"You're just imaginin' things, Al," said Ed. "Nina wouldn't want to leave."

"Brother, she's – " started Al.

"Just a little upset, that's all," said Ed. "Nothing to be worried about. She'll be fine."

Al sighed. He knew Ed didn't want to believe that Nina wanted to leave home. He knew that Ed was in denial of Nina wanting to fulfill her Gypsy/Romani heritage.

"I guess I was imagining things," said Al, not wanting to upset Ed. "I need to get to my clinic."

"I'll walk you to the door, Al," said Winry.

"Okay," said Al.

"I'm goin' to my office," said Ed.

Then Al and Winry went to the front door while Ed went to his office.

"Al, why would Nina want to leave?" asked Winry.

"Well, Gypsies usually don't stay in one place," said Al. "Noah traveled with us on our search for the uranium bomb, but we never did find it. We settled in Munich because Ed realized that we weren't meant to find it. Noah settled because she married Brother and loved him. I'm sorry, Winry, I – "

"It's okay, Al, go on," said Winry.

"Sometimes, Gypsies travel around," said Al. "Some settle, like Noah did, and some don't. Noah used to joke around and say that Ed's a reincarnated Gypsy. Nina looked like she wanted to go on the train."

"Oh, I see," said Winry. "Then Nina wouldn't want to stay. I thought she loved it here."

"Winry, she probably does, but she probably feels that – " started Al.

"She doesn't belong," said Winry. "But how do you know all of this?"

Al scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I had a Gypsy girlfriend, but she left when rumors of the Nazis return started going around," said Al.

"I'm sorry, Al; what was her name?" asked Winry.

"Lara," said Al. "It's okay, though. It's better for her to have left. I wouldn't want her to – "

"What did she look like?" asked Winry.

"Wow, look at the time!" said Al. "I really – !"

"Alphonse Mark Elric, you tell me this instant!" said Winry.

"She looked like Darcy, all right?!" said Al.

Winry shook her head. She should have known.

"You won't tell Darcy, will you?" asked Al.

"No, I won't," said Winry. "You better get to the clinic. Congratulations again, Al."

Al smiled and left. Winry sighed and got some coffee and took it up to Ed's office where Ed was looking at a picture of himself and Nina when Nina was seven. Winry put the coffee down onto Ed's desk.

"She can't leave me, Win," said Ed. "She just can't. She's only fourteen."

"Three years older than you were when you and Al left," said Winry.

"That's different," said Ed. "She's my daughter. She's not supposed to leave."

Winry sighed again.

"Drink some coffee, Ed," said Winry.

"It's not spiked with sleeping medicine, is it?" asked Ed.

"Of course not!" said Winry. "Do you obviously think I'd let you hurt your back while you slept at the desk? Why would you ask such a thing?"

"No reason," said Ed.

He took a drink of the coffee.

"Thanks, Win," said Ed. "Maybe I should teach her the dances that Noah taught me. That might make her stay."

"Noah taught you to dance?" asked Winry.

Ed blushed.

"What kind of dance?" asked Winry.

"Well, it's a, uh, fast-paced sort of dance," said Ed.

"I want to see it," said Winry.

"You do?" asked Ed.

"Of course I do, Edward," said Winry.

"O...okay," said Ed. "I'll go talk to her about it."

Then Ed got up and went to Nina's room. Nina was petting Lucky while looking out of the window.

"Nina?" asked Ed.

Nina looked at Ed.

"Yes, Papa?" asked Nina.

"How would you like it if I taught you how Mama danced?" asked Ed.

"What about Mother?" asked Nina. "Would it hurt her?"

"She approves of it," said Ed.

Nina looked at Ed. She tried to read his feelings, but all she got was a hopeful feeling from him.

'_Papa's trying to hide something from me,'_ thought Nina.

"Why?" asked Nina.

"Why what?" asked Ed.

"Why do you want to teach me now?" asked Nina.

"I thought you'd like to learn it," said Ed. "It's a part of your heritage."

Nina gave a skeptical look. Ed thought of how much Nina got her expressions she got from him.

"All right, Papa," said Nina. "When will you start teaching me?"

"Whenever you want," said Ed.

Nina looked out the window.

"Nina?" asked Ed.

Nina looked back at Ed and went to him. She hugged him. Ed was taken aback, but he hugged her back. Nina could feel what Ed was hiding. He didn't want her to leave.

"We can start today, Papa," said Nina.

"Good, then maybe you can go to that dance tonight, Nina," said Ed.

"I'm suspended," said Nina.

"Go anyway," said Ed.

"I'll think about it, Papa," said Nina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Before Ed started to teach Nina, he wanted to show how it looked first. Ed, Winry, and Nina were out in the backyard. Nina held Lucky as Ed tried to adjust the needle on the record player.

"You have to listen to the beat of the music,"said Ed, as he adjusted the needle. "You also need to feel it, if you catch my drift."

"'Catch your drift'?" asked Nina.

"I mean, if you get what I mean," Ed clarified.

"Yes, I think I get what you mean, Papa," said Nina.

Ed finally got the needle adjusted. The music started to play, and Ed started dancing a moment later. After Ed was finished, Winry was trying not to laugh.

'_Is Papa just teasing me?'_ thought Nina. _'Because that doesn't look...'_

"Well, Nina?" asked Ed, blushing in embarrassment since he noticed Winry was trying not to laugh.

"Is that what it's supposed to look like, Papa?" asked Nina.

"I'm sure you'd do better, Nina," said Ed. "It has been a long time since I danced with..."

"I'm sorry, Ed," said Winry. "I shouldn't have laughed."

"That's all right," said Ed. "Nina, why don't you try?"

Nina hesitated. She wasn't sure anymore if she wanted to try.

"Nina?" asked Ed.

"_Ja_," said Nina.

She put Lucky down and went to where Ed was standing. Luckily, Nina got a hang of it very quickly; and before they knew it, it was time for Ed to pick Eddie and Sara up from school. It felt good to dance like her Mama, but not good enough to stay. She was still an outsider in her family. She was the only dark skinned one. Nina knew, however, that she had to put up a front for her Papa so he wouldn't know.

"Thank you for teaching me, Papa," said Nina.

"You're welcome, Nina," said Ed. "I need to go pick Eddie and Sara up now."

"Okay, Papa," said Nina.

Then Ed left to go pick Eddie and Sara up.

"That was very nice, Nina," said Winry.

"Thank you, Mother," said Nina.

Nina picked up Lucky and went back inside the house. Winry sighed. She knew that Nina was still depressed. She went in as well. Winry did need something to eat. Nina was quiet during dinner. She had decided not to go to the dance.

"Are you going to the dance tonight, Nina?" asked Sara.

Nina looked at Sara.

"I don't think so, Sara," said Nina.

"Why not?" asked Sara.

"I need to have a date," said Nina. "I don't have one."

"Who needs boys?" asked Sara. "You can go by yourself."

"Hey!" said Eddie. "What about me?"

"What about you?" asked Sara.

"I'm a boy," said Eddie.

"Yeah, and an idiot," said Sara. "All boys are idiots except for Daddy."

"Now, now, Sara," said Winry. "Daddy can be an idiot too."

"Very funny, Winry," said Ed.

"Nina, you should – " started Winry.

Before Winry could finish, however, the doorbell she had invented rang.

"I'll go get it," said Nina.

Nina got up from her seat and went to answer the door to see that it was Robert. He was dressed up in a pair of dress pants, a dress shirt, and a vest.

"Yes, Robert?" asked Nina.

"I was wanting to know if you'd go with me to the dance tonight," said Robert. "You still have time to – "

"I'm not going," said Nina.

"I didn't want you to touch my hand because I don't like people grabbing my hand," said Robert, as Nina was about to shut the door.

Nina stopped.

"Why do you like to grab people's hands anyway?" asked Robert.

"You should know," said Nina.

"Telepathy isn't scientifically or logically possible," said Robert. "It's all just – "

Nina slammed the door in his face. She went to her room and shut the door behind her. Robert didn't know if he had said something to offend Nina, but he decided to just leave before his clothes got ruined. Sara got up from her chair and went to the front window to look out and see Robert leaving.

"He's leaving!" Sara said, as she came back into the dining room.

"Good," said Winry.

"I told you that boys are stupid!" said Sara.

"_He_ was," said Eddie. "But I'm not! I know that Nina can see things!"

"Of course," said Sara. "You're our brother, stupid!"

"All right, you two," said Winry. "Ed, will you go check on Nina?"

"_Ja,_" said Ed.

Then Ed got up and went to Nina's room. He knocked on the door.

"Nina?" asked Ed. "Can I come in?"

"_Ja_," said Nina.

Ed opened the door and went in. Nina was holding the picture of Noah.

"Nina?" asked Ed.

Nina looked up. She had tears in her eyes. Ed could tell that she had been crying.

"Nina, you want – ?" asked Ed.

"That was Robert," said Nina. "He doesn't believe in my...abilities."

"He's just a jackass then," said Ed. "I'll put his parents on top of my 'Asses to Kick' list, okay, Nina?"

Nina didn't laugh. Ed sighed.

"Papa, I – " started Nina. "_Nichts_. Can I be alone now?"

"_Ja,_" said Ed.

Then Ed went to Nina, kissed her forehead, and left the room. Lucky came in a moment later and jumped onto the bed by Nina. Ed went back down to the dining room.

"Did he hurt her feelings, Daddy?" asked Sara.

"I'll kick his ass for her!" said Eddie.

"Eddie, language!" said Winry.

"You and Dad swear," said Eddie.

"But it doesn't mean you can," said Winry.

"Whatever," said Eddie.

After dinner was over, Sara and Eddie helped clear the table and then went to get ready for bed since the next day would be the last day of school before summer vacation. Ed and Winry got ready for bed as well. Nina got ready for bed, but she didn't go to sleep right away. She lay in bed thinking of what she should do. Nina drifted off to sleep.

When Nina opened her eyes, it was to see that she was at her special place, her clearing with the small river. She looked around. What was she doing here? Nina sighed and went to the river and looked at the water at her reflection. Was she dreaming?

"Nina," said a familiar voice.

Nina gasped and turned. Standing in front of her was...

"Mama!" said Nina.

She ran to Noah's open arms. Noah hugged Nina as she cried.

"I've missed you too, Nina," said Noah.

"Why did you leave me, Mama?" asked Nina, still crying. "Why, Mama?"

"I didn't leave you," said Noah.

"Yes, you have," said Nina. "You are not..."

"But I'm in your heart and memories," said Noah. "I am watching over you."

Noah let go of Nina. She wiped her tears away.

"Why couldn't you stay?" asked Nina.

"Oh, Nina, I couldn't have stayed," said Noah. "If I had, I would have been killed anyway. You, Alphonse, and Edward would have too."

"What do you mean?" asked Nina.

"Are you not seeing what is happening in Germany and the other Germanic countries?" asked Noah. "They are taking everyone who is not of German descent to the concentration camps. The Jews, Gypsies, and free thinkers are being taken first."

"But Papa wouldn't let that happen!" said Nina. "He wouldn't let those – !"

"He would have died trying to save you and Alphonse and myself," said Noah. "Alphonse would have went because he could not get a hold of the German language."

Nina looked down.

"I saw that Edward taught you the dances," said Noah. "You dance beautifully."

"Mother, I mean – " started Nina, looking back up.

"It's all right, Nina," said Noah. "I laughed too. Edward isn't exactly graceful. I'm glad you're calling Winry 'mother'. She's a good mother."

Nina looked back down.

"Nina, Winry has not replaced me in Papa's heart," said Noah. "Yes, he has loved me. He still does, but he was in love with her first. He was always in love with her."

"I don't belong," said Nina.

Noah sighed. She had hoped that Nina wouldn't want to follow her heritage, but she knew that it was inevitable.

"You belong with – " started Noah.

"No, I don't," said Nina. "They love me, but they don't understand. Mama, how did you settle with Papa?"

"Because I love him, Nina," said Noah. "Just follow your heart, Nina. Do what you think you have to do."

"Okay, Mama," said Nina.

"But be careful," said Noah.

"All right, Mama," said Nina.

"How can I control my abilities?" asked Nina.

"You learn to deal with it," said Noah. "I'm sorry, Nina."

Nina nodded.

"I love you, Mama," said Nina.

"I love you, too, Nina," said Noah. "I'll always look out for you."

Noah kissed Nina's forehead. Nina closed her eyes and then woke up in her room. She got out of bed and went to her window. She opened the curtain to see that it was still night out. Nina wondered what she should do. She was glad that her Mama came to see her, but Nina ended up feeling more depressed than she was before. Nina then heard a train passing by. It was then that Nina made her mind up. She went to her closet and got out the suitcase that she, Ed, and Al had brought with them when they came home and set it onto her bed after getting dressed and making her bed. Nina packed the suitcase with some of her clothes among Noah's clothes. Then she packed her money purse into the suitcase as well. Lucky came into Nina's room and whined for a moment.

"_Sorry, Lucky,_" said Nina, picking up and holding Lucky, "_but I have to go. You can be Sara and Eddie's puppy._"

Lucky whined. He didn't want to be anyone else's puppy except for Nina's.

"_Do not whine, I will be fine, Lucky,_" said Nina, tears coming down her face. "_I love you, Lucky. Take care of Papa, Mother, Eddie, and Sara. Don't let anything happen to my new sibling either._"

Then Nina put Lucky down and quietly shut the suitcase. She sat at her vanity and got a piece of paper out from a drawer along with a pen and envelope. Nina started to write in German.

_Dear Papa,_

_I am sorry, but I have to leave. I know this will_

_make you sad, but it has to be done. I cannot_

_stay any longer. I feel that I was a mistake, a_

_mistake that you and Mother have to put up _

_with. I know I wanted you to be with Mother,_

_I still do. But, Papa, did you ever love Mama?_

_Did you ever love me? Am I a mistake in your_

_eyes, Papa? Was marrying Mama and _

_having me a mistake? I need to leave to find _

_my place in the world...to see if I belong any_

_place. Please take care of Lucky; do not take_

_him back to the pet store. Let Eddie and Sara_

_have him. You and Mother will be happy with_

_the new baby. It is not your fault, Papa._

_Do not come after me, Papa. I beg of you. I _

_need to do this. I will be all right. If you are_

_wondering how I can transmute without a circle,_

_it is because I have seen the 'Gate' in my dreams_

_and when we came._

_I love you all,_

_Nina._

Nina neatly folded the letter and put it into the envelope. She sealed the envelope. She wrote 'Papa' on the front and stood from the vanity case/table. Nina took hold of the envelope and the suitcase handle and left the room. Lucky followed her as she went down into the kitchen and placed the enveloped letter onto the counter to where Winry or Ed would be able to find it. Nina turned to Lucky, who was sadly looking up at her.

"_I am sorry, Lucky_," said Nina.

Lucky whined as Nina opened the kitchen door and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Winry woke up the next morning to a strange feeling. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't leave. She sighed and got out of bed and went to the bathroom, washed her hands, and went and got dressed. Winry looked at Ed's sleeping form on the bed. She had a pang feeling for Ed. Winry shook her head and went down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

When Winry got to the kitchen, she saw that Lucky was laying by the unlocked door.

'_Didn't Ed or I lock that door before going to bed?'_ thought Winry.

Winry wondered why Lucky was over there until she saw the envelope with Nina's delicate handwriting on the front. Winry went to the counter and picked up the envelope, reading the front as she did so.

"Papa," read Winry.

'_Oh, no,'_ thought Winry.

"What's wrong, Winry?" asked a voice from behind.

Winry turned to see Ed in his boxers and tank top.

"Ed," said Winry.

"What do you got there?" asked Ed.

"Uh...," started Winry.

"Let me see that," said Ed.

"Ed, I – !" started Winry.

Ed went to her and got the envelope from Winry.

"It's from Nina," said Ed. "Why would she...?"

Ed opened the envelope and took out the letter. As Ed read the letter, his eyes grew wide.

"Ed...?" asked Winry. "What is it?"

"Nina...," started Ed.

Ed finished reading the letter and ran to Nina's room to find it empty.

"No...," said Ed.

Winry followed Ed up to Nina's room. Ed was sitting on Nina's bed, his right hand on his forehead, crying.

"Ed?" asked Winry.

"She's gone...," said Ed. "Nina...she-she left."

"She what?" asked Winry.

"She fuckin' left," said Ed. "And it's my fault."

"How – ?" started Winry.

"She thinks she's a mistake," said Ed. "She thinks I didn't love Noah...she thinks I don't love her either."

"Oh, Ed," said Winry.

"I thought she was happy, Win," said Ed, still crying. "I thought..."

Winry went to Ed's side and sat down by him. She put an arm around him.

"Winry, what am I going to do?" asked Ed.

"Go after her," said Winry.

"She...she doesn't want me to," said Ed. "I..."

Winry sighed. She took the letter and looked at it. It was, of course, in German.

"How will we tell Sara and Eddie?" asked Ed. "How...?"

"We'll think of something, Ed," said Winry.

"How does she expect us to be happy?" asked Ed. "How...?"

For that, Winry didn't have an answer. Winry then told Ed to get up and to get dressed while she went to make breakfast. Ed nodded and done as told. As Winry made breakfast, she thought of how Nina could just up and leave like that. But she also knew that something like that would happen. She sighed.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Sara and Eddie knew something was going on, but they didn't know what it could be. After Ed had gotten dressed, he shut Nina's bedroom door a bit so Eddie and Sara wouldn't suspect anything. Lucky was laying on Nina's bed, moping. Ed and Winry had told Eddie and Sara that Nina had went to take a walk. But they knew it was a lie since Ed looked upset. Then...

"Daddy?" asked Sara.

Ed looked at Sara.

"_Ja?_" asked Ed. "I mean, yes?"

"When will Nina be back from her walk?" asked Sara.

"I don't know," said Ed.

"Don't you think she'd get hungry?" asked Eddie.

"She'll be fine, Eddie," said Winry. "She took some food with her."

Eddie knew his mom and dad were hiding something. He and Sara looked at each other. They both knew. Eddie sometimes wished that he could read minds like Nina, and now was one of those times. He and Sara ate the rest of their breakfasts and walked with Ed to school.

"Dad?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"Are you okay?" asked Eddie.

"Of course I am," lied Ed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why did Nina want to go on a walk?" asked Sara.

"Because...she wanted some fresh air," said Ed.

Eddie and Sara looked at each other. After dropping Eddie and Sara off at school, Ed walked slowly back to the house.

'_Nina, you didn't have to leave...' _thought Ed.

When Ed got back home, he went into the dining room and sat at the table. Winry sat down across from Ed and took his hands, making him look up at her.

"I miss her too, Ed," said Winry. "She's like a daughter to me. She... Go look for her, Ed."

"I want to, but...," started Ed.

He looked at her and then at her stomach. Winry got what he meant.

"Edward, I'll be fine," said Winry. "I'm pregnant, not – "

"I know, Winry, but I don't..." started Ed. "I don't want to be like Dad."

Winry sighed.

"You won't be," said Winry. "Ed, you'll be leaving to look for Nina, not to protect me and our kids from some psycho-bitch. Go look for her."

It was Ed's turn to sigh. Should he go look for his eldest daughter, or should he stay with his seven-month pregnant wife and twin seven-year-old kids? It was a very hard decision. Then it hit him. Ed got up from the table and went to the phone.

"Ed, what are you doing?" asked Winry.

"Nina said for _me_ not to follow her or to try to find her, but she didn't say for – " started Ed.

"General Mustang and his...," started Winry. "What are you waitin' for?! Call 'im!"

Ed nodded and called Roy's office. Roy was too busy signing papers, so Riza picked up the phone.

"There's a phone call from an unsecured phone line from Colonel Edward Elric," said the operator. "Accept the call?"

"Yes, we will accept the call," said Riza.

The call was put through.

"Hello, Edward," said Riza. "How is everything in Resembool?"

"Well...," started Ed. "Not exactly..."

"What happened?" asked Riza.

"Nina ran away," said Ed.

"She what?" asked Riza.

"You heard me," said Ed. "Nina doesn't want me to go looking for her, and Winry is going to have a baby in two months. So, I was..."

"Yes, Edward," said Riza. "We will send someone to look for her and bring her back home."

"Thanks, Major," said Ed.

"Don't mention it, Edward," said Riza. "Take care of yourself."

They both hang up. Roy looked up at Riza.

"What happened?" asked Roy. "Who was kidnapped?"

"Nina ran away," said Riza.

"Are we talking about the same Nina?" asked Roy. "The one who – ?"

"Yes, sir, we are," said Riza. "She doesn't want Edward to go look for her, and Winry is going to give birth in two months."

"So, he wants us to go looking for her," said Roy.

He leaned back in his chair, his fingers together.

"Colonel Armstrong would be too conspicuous, sir," said Riza.

"I'm not going to send him," said Roy.

"Who are you going to send?" asked Riza.

Roy looked at Riza.

"Me," said Roy. "I'll go looking for her."

"You?" asked Riza.

"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Roy.

Riza sighed.

"Then I'll go with you, sir," said Riza. "Someone needs to keep you in line."

"What about our kids?" asked Roy.

"We'll have Armstrong babysit them," said Riza.

Ed kept his hand on the receiver. He was thinking about what he could have forgotten to say.

"Ed?" asked Winry. "What is it?"

"I forgot something," said Ed.

"What?" asked Winry.

"I think I forgot to tell Major Mustang that Nina can do alchemy without a circle," said Ed, as he turned to look at Winry.

Ed shrugged.

"Oh, well," said Ed. "It's not like they're going to use alchemy anyway."

"They better not, or they'll have a date with my wrench!" said Winry, one of her fists clenched in the air.

Ed smiled at her.

"Ed?" asked Winry.

Ed shook his head. He was glad that Winry had given him a second chance after they lost their first child. He loved Noah and had a special place for her in his heart, but Winry was his first love and always would be. He didn't want to lose Winry since he loved her with all of his heart. Ed just hoped that Nina would be found safe and unhurt and brought home safe and unhurt.

"They'll find her, Ed," said Winry. "And they'll bring her home, safe and sound."

Ed smiled. He knew Winry was right, but he was still upset about Nina running away. If Nina was so upset, he would have wanted to talk to her so he could straighten things out.

"You're right," said Ed.

"Of course I am," said Winry. "Now, let's get something to eat."

"We just had breakfast!" said Ed.

"I'm pregnant with your kid!" said Winry. "I just hope not with another set of twins."

"Nina would have said something," said Ed. "Besides, you would be – "

"Be what?" snarled Winry.

"Uh...nothing," said Ed.

"It better be nothing," said Winry. "Will you fix me...?"

As Ed fixed Winry's snack, he wondered where Nina could have gone. He accidently put pickles on Winry's snack instead of what she asked for, but Winry ate it anyway saying that it was better than what she had originally asked for.

'_How disgusting,'_ Ed thought as he made another dish for Winry.

Nina sighed as she woke up and looked out the train window at the passing countryside. She was hoping that Papa and Mother were not very upset with her departure. She was also hoping that they understood why she was leaving. She didn't want to upset them, but she wanted – no, _needed_ – to leave to be able to find herself. To be able to find out where she belonged in that world.

Nina had decided that the first place to go was to the south of Amestris. To Liore.

**Author's Note:** Nina has run away! Anyway, I hope you like this. I have a question. Does anyone want to see Envy? If so, homunculus powers or none? Answer in the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews. Envy WILL come back, but not in this chapter. I hope you will like it. Review!

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Roy and Riza arrived at the Rockbell-Elric house since the trains have gotten faster. It was Roy who rang the doorbell, and it was Sara who opened the door.

"Oh, it's you," said Sara.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Roy.

"She was hoping that it was Nina, sir," said Riza. "May we come in, Sara?"

"Suppose so," said Sara.

Then she let Roy and Riza into the house and shut the door behind them. Sara started to lead them into the living room.

"Mom and Daddy are in the living room," said Sara.

"What about Eddie?" asked Riza.

"He's playing with Lucky," said Sara.

"What happened to Spot?" asked Roy.

"Some jackass poisoned him," said Sara. "It made Nina really sad."

"Sara, what did I tell you about swearing?" asked Winry, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mom," said Sara.

Then she went to the playroom where Eddie was playing with Lucky. Ed stood up from the sofa by Winry.

"I thought you were going to send someone to look for Nina!" said Ed.

"We are going to try our best to find her," said Riza. "But we have to come here first to take a look at the note and to look around in her room. We also need to have a current picture of her."

"_You_ two are going to look for Nina?" asked Winry.

"Yes," said Roy. "Why?"

Winry and Ed looked at each other. They knew that Nina wasn't going to make it easy if Roy and Riza were the ones looking for her. Ed and Winry looked back at Roy and Riza.

"No reason," said Ed. "Who's lookin' after your kids?"

"Colonel Armstrong," said Roy.

"Colonel Armstrong?" asked Winry.

"He'll do good for them," said Riza.

Ed and Winry looked at each other again. They already felt sorry for Roy and Riza's kids. It was for good reason too, for all the Mustang children had to listen to Alex Armstrong go on and on about his illustrious family background while they tried to do their homework (Central City school went until June) while he sparkled his pink sparkles.

"Let me see the letter," said Riza, back at the Rockbell-Elric residence.

"Her letter was in German," said Ed. "It wasn't forged. No one knows that language except for me, her, and you, Major Mustang."

"We still need to see it," said Riza.

Ed sighed.

"I'll be right back," said Ed.

Then Ed went to his and Winry's room and got the letter from the chest of drawers. He went back into the living room and handed it to Riza. She saw that the letter was, indeed, written in German.

"Edward, Winry, is it all right if I read it out loud so Roy can...," started Riza.

Ed sighed and nodded. He had already told Winry what the letter read. It made her sad, but she could understand where Nina was coming from. Riza read the letter out loud.

"You didn't tell us she could transmute without a circle!" said Roy.

"I forgot," said Ed. "And I didn't know until a couple of days ago when Winry told me."

Riza was thrown. How were she and Roy supposed to find a depressed fourteen-year-old teenaged girl who could do alchemy without circles? It was going to be a nightmare, but they were going to do their best.

"Let us see her room," said Roy.

Then Ed and Winry led Roy and Riza to Nina's room. Nina's room was a simple one. The walls were a light blue color like a clear sky; there was a full-sized bed, a picture/bay window, a night stand, and a vanity table/case. There was a picture of Noah next to a picture of Ed, Winry, Nina, Sara, and Eddie on the night stand. There was also a picture of Noah, Ed, Al, and Nina on the night stand as well, but it was black and white. Roy went to the night stand and picked up the black and white picture and looked at it.

"Did you know that she had this picture, Winry?" asked Roy.

"Yes, Nina asked me first if it was all right to display it in her room," said Winry. "I know how much it hurts to lose a parent. I wasn't about to tell her that she couldn't display it in her room. It would be cruel."

Roy put the picture back down.

"General, I've already forgiven you," said Winry. "You don't have to keep blaming yourself all of the time."

"Easier said than done," said Roy.

"Did you make the bed?" asked Riza.

"No, Nina probably did," said Winry. "She's very tidy. Sara and Eddie on the other hand..."

"We were the same way when we were kids, Winry," said Ed.

"Do you give her an allowance?" asked Riza.

"About five hundred sens a month," said Ed.

"For how long?" asked Roy.

"We started giving her an allowance at seven or eight," said Winry. "We wanted to teach her the value of money. She likes buying her own things."

"How long has she been depressed?" asked Roy.

"Are you saying it's _my_ fault that she left?" asked Ed.

"No, I'm just saying that she was probably planning this for quite some time," said Roy. "Did she have any friends? How was her school life?"

Ed and Winry looked at each other. How many questions were Roy and Riza going to ask?

"Her best friends moved off a few years ago, and she only has a couple of 'friends' now," said Winry. "But they aren't really supportive to her."

"They're bitches, that's what they are," said Ed. "The school found out about her abilities. Some don't believe it, and some don't like her because of it. It's like Ishbal and Germany."

"There are good people, Edward," said Riza.

"I know," said Ed.

"We'll find her and bring her home," said Riza.

"You better, or I'm resignin' and lookin' for her myself," said Ed. "You have three months to find her and bring her home. I don't care if she uses alchemy; you bring her home safe an' sound. Your time starts now."

Then Ed left the room. Winry went after him. Roy and Riza looked at each other. They hadn't seen Ed upset like that for a long time. They went down to the living room to where Winry was helping Ed pick out a picture to give to Roy and Riza to help them search for Nina. Ed and Winry decided to go with Nina's school picture. In the picture, Nina was wearing her hair down as she always did and one of Noah's dresses. Ed gave the picture to Riza.

"We'll find her, Edward," said Riza.

"You better," said Ed.

Then Riza and Roy left to find Nina, a task that was going to be very difficult.

Nina stepped off the train with her suitcase in hand. She was at the train station in the town that was on the opposite side of the desert that separated it from Liore. She had to take a cab to go to Liore since there still wasn't a train to Liore since Rose and the other occupants wouldn't allow one to be built. It also didn't help with all of the sand. Nina went to find a taxi service. It didn't take her long to find it. She went in and went to the person in charge.

"Excuse me," said Nina.

The person looked at her. She knew that look. She got it a lot at school. She didn't like it.

"What do ya want?" asked the man.

Nina blushed in embarrassment.

"Well?" asked the man.

"I need to get to Liore," said Nina.

"Sorry, girlie, but there aren't any trips to Liore today," said the man. "You either have to wait until tomorrow or walk."

"Then why is there a sign saying that there is a trip to Liore in ten minutes?" asked Nina.

"It's not for people like – " started the man.

"People like me?" finished Nina. "A dark-skinned person?"

The man didn't say anything. She knew she was right. He knew it too.

"You goin' to tell the military?" the man smartly asked. "They can't do nothin'."

"You mean, they can't do anything," Nina corrected.

"Whatever," said the man. "I ain't gonna let you ride in any of my cabs, you stinkin' – ."

"Now, that's not nice to say, now is it?" asked a voice.

Nina gasped. She knew that voice. She turned to see that it was...

"_Herr_ Tringham!" said Nina. "What are you – ?"

"I'm going to visit my brother in Liore," said Russell. "His name is Fletcher. Where's your dad and Winry?"

Nina looked away. Russell quickly understood.

"Nina, your dad must be really worried about you," said Russell. "You need to go back home."

"Don't try to understand how I feel," Nina snapped. "You do not. No one does."

Then Nina stormed out of the office and went to a nearby market to stock up on water for her walk through the desert. After getting her water, Nina went to start on her walk through the desert. That is until Russell caught up with her.

"Nina, you won't be able to make it through the desert with just water," said Russell.

"Papa and Uncle Al have," said Nina.

"That's different," said Russell.

"Because they're men?" asked Nina.

"No, because they were used to walking long distances," said Russell.

"I can try," said Nina. "Leave me be."

"You're just as stubborn as Ed," said Russell. "You can ride with me."

"_Nein!_" said Nina. "You will tell Papa where I am. Besides, you have just came back from Liore. You are not going. _Goodbye._"

Then Nina stomped off. Russell sighed with irritation. What was he supposed to do? If he called Ed and told him, Ed wouldn't let him hear the end of it. And if he didn't and the military people asked him and he told them he had seen her, then they would arrest him for not coming forward sooner and then tell Ed. Ed would then chew him out for not saying anything sooner and _then_ beat him up.

'_Whatever I'd do, I'd be doomed!'_ thought Russell. _'Do I tell Ed and risk getting an earful, or do I wait until the military comes and arrests me and then get beaten up by Ed, or do I do nothing?'_

But the decision was made for him when his wife came to tell him that she wanted to get some more souvenirs before going home to Central, making him forget about the encounter with Nina.

Luckily, Nina was able to get a ride with one of the cabbies when they saw her walking. When she got to Liore about two or three hours later, Nina offered to pay him, but he wouldn't accept her money.

"This one's on me," said the cab driver. "Take care of yourself."

Nina smiled.

"Thank you, I will," said Nina.

She got her suitcase and water, leaving some for the cab driver, and then watched as the cab driver drive away a few minutes later. Nina took a breath and started to walk into the town of Liore. She didn't know what to think of all the statues and billboards and banners of Armstrong. It confirmed her suspicions that Armstrong was obsessed with himself. She wondered why the residents of Liore put up with all of it. In the middle of the square, Nina saw a drink and snack stand with a large, golden statue of Armstrong on top of it. Now that she thought of it, Nina _was_ kind of hungry and thirsty.

Nina went to the snack stand and sat on a stool, placing the suitcase neatly by her feet. She looked around while she waited for service. She only had to wait for a few moments.

"What can I get for you?" asked a familiar voice.

Nina gasped and looked to see that it was Rose.

"Nina?" asked Rose. "Is that you?"

Nina looked away.

"You have me confused with someone else," lied Nina.

"Don't lie to me, Nina!" said Rose. "You're the – !"

"I'm the what?!" snapped Nina.

"Nothing," said Rose. "Where are Edward and Winry?"

"Papa and Mother are at home," said Nina. "They know I'm gone."

"And they just let you come by yourself?" asked Rose. "What for?"

"It's none of your business," said Nina.

"You ran away, didn't you?" asked Rose. "Running away – "

"You're one to talk, _Fraulein_," said Nina.

"That's different," said Rose. "Edward was still in pain. Besides, I was only getting in the way of – "

Nina didn't give Rose the chance to finish. She stood from her stool, got her suitcase, and walked away. Nina knew she wasn't meant to stay in Liore. If she did, Rose would call Papa to come and get her. Nina didn't want that to happen. She wanted to be able to find herself. She couldn't if her Papa came to get her. He would never let her out of his sight. Nina began to walk into the desert. She needed to go somewhere no one would know her...somewhere she could not be found.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When Nina got back to the town that was on the other side of the desert, it was night. Nina was tired and hungry since she didn't pack much food in the suitcase and didn't stop to rest. She went in search for an inn to stay at for the night so that she could take the next train out the next morning. Luckily, she found an inn to stay at for the night.

"Of course, we've got a room," the inn keeper said.

"Thank goodness," said Nina. "How much will it be for the night?"

"500 sens," the inn keeper said.

Nina got her money purse out and paid the inn keeper.

"I'll send some food up for you," said the inn keeper. "You look famished."

"_Danke,_" said Nina.

The inn keeper led Nina to the room and gave Nina the key after unlocking the door.

"You have your own bathroom," said the inn keeper. "It's better than having guests fighting over one all the time."

"Yes," said Nina.

"You better lock your door before going to bed," said the inn keeper. "You're a beautiful girl; I don't want to be responsible for anything, you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," said Nina. "Thank you very much."

The inn keeper shrugged and left. After Nina ate the food that was brought up to her room, she took a bath and then locked the door and went to bed, unaware that Roy and Riza were trying to check into the same inn at that very same moment.

"Do you have a room or not?" Roy asked, irritably.

He was tired from the train ride. He wanted to sleep before he and Riza took a taxi to Liore the next day to see if Nina went there.

"I just gave the last room away," said the inn keeper. "There's another inn a couple of blocks away. They're just as – "

"Who did you give the last room to?" asked Roy. "Maybe they'll give it to us. We're – ."

"I know that you're military, but I'm not going to let you force her out," said the inn keeper.

"Did you get her name, Ma'am?" asked Riza.

"No, I didn't," said the inn keeper. "I didn't think it'd matter. Besides, she's probably asleep right now."

Riza took the picture of Nina out of her pocket and showed it to the inn keeper.

"Is this her?" asked Riza.

"I don't know," said the inn keeper. "Who is she?"

"If it isn't her," said Riza, putting the picture back, "then you don't need to know."

"Is she in trouble?" asked the inn keeper.

"No," said Roy.

"Come on, sir, we can go to the other inn," said Riza.

Roy grumbled as he went with Riza to go to the other inn. The next day, Nina woke up at mid-morning. If she had any dreams, she didn't remember them since she had slept hard all through the night. Nina got out of bed, washed up, and got dressed. She put one of her Mama's shawls on over her hair so she wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Nina left a hundred sens on the night stand, picked up her suitcase, and left the room. She went to the front desk where the inn keeper was and gave the key back.

"There were some military people looking for you last night," said the inn keeper.

Nina cursed herself. She should have known that her Papa would have called the military. She should have made herself more clear in her letter.

"I didn't tell them who you were; but if you did something wrong, then you better leave before they come back," said the inn keeper.

"Thank you," said Nina.

Then she left the inn and went straight to the train station, narrowly missing Roy and Riza as they headed to the taxi service. Luckily, Nina was able to get a last minute ticket for the train. The train left a moment later. Nina sighed in relief as she sat down on her seat, glad that she was the only one on that train besides an old couple.

Roy and Riza went into the taxi office, going to the man who had refused service to Nina.

"How can I help you?" asked the man.

"We would like to take a cab to Liore," said Roy.

"It'll be three hundred sens," said the man. "The next one leaves in thirty minutes."

"We'll take it," said Riza. "But first, we need to ask you if you've seen this girl."

Riza took out the picture of Nina and showed it to the man.

"Yeah, I've seen her," said the man. "She was wanting a ride to Liore, too. She had a smart mouth on her. She in trouble?"

Riza sighed and put the picture back. She looked at Roy.

"Did she get a ride from your – ?" started Roy.

"I don't know," said the man. "She left the office. Might have hitched a ride with someone. Who is she?"

"Thank you for your help," said Riza. "The military will reimburse you."

A half an hour later, Roy and Riza were in a cab on their way to Liore.

"Do you think she's in Liore, sir?" asked Riza.

"She might be," said Roy. "We might have missed her, though, if she didn't go. But we can't be sure. He didn't really seem the type to let her ride in one of his taxis."

"I know what you mean, sir," said Riza.

"When we're not in the office, call me Roy, all right?" said Roy. "We've been married for almost eighteen years, Riza."

"I'm sorry, sir, I mean, Roy," said Riza.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what did this girl look like?" asked the cab driver.

Riza took the picture out and showed it to the driver.

"I gave her a ride yesterday," said the driver. "I didn't accept her money because I would have to tell my boss. He doesn't like Ishballans much."

Roy and Riza looked at each other as Riza put the picture back into her pocket.

"Who is she?" asked the driver.

"She's a daughter of a friend," said Roy.

"I hope you find her," said the driver.

Roy and Riza didn't say anything. A couple of hours later, Roy and Riza arrived at Liore. Roy told the cab driver not to go back to the town on the other side of the desert. The cab driver had no choice but to do as told. Roy and Riza looked around. They had heard stories about there being statues, billboards, and banners of Armstrong in Liore since he started being the Mayor, but they didn't know the full extent until then.

They went to the snack stand with the huge Armstrong statue where they saw Rose. Riza cut to the chase and brought out the picture of Nina.

"Did you see her, Rose?" asked Riza.

Rose took the picture and looked at it. She didn't know if she should tell Roy and Riza or to stay silent.

"Yes, she was here," said Rose, giving the picture back. "She was upset for some reason. I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen to me. I suppose that's what I get for leaving like that nine years ago."

"Is she still here?" asked Riza.

"No, she left," said Rose. "She walked back. I should have followed her. Edward would be – "

"Nina is probably all right," said Roy. "Besides, if you had followed her, she might have used alchemy against you."

"I suppose you're right," said Rose.

"Do you have a phone we can use?" asked Riza.

"Yes, it's over here," said Rose.

She brought the phone over.

"Who's going to call him?" asked Roy.

"You are," said Riza.

"Why me?" asked Roy.

"You just are," said Riza.

Roy sighed. He didn't want to be the one calling Ed, but he had no choice. After telling the operator who he wanted to call, he was connected to the Rockbell-Elric residence. It was Winry who picked up.

"Rockbell-Elric Auto-mail and residence," said Winry.

"Mrs. Elric, this is – " started Roy.

"Did you find Nina yet, General?" asked Winry.

"Where's Edward?' asked Roy.

"He's standing right next to me," said Winry. "Did you find Nina?"

"Well, we just missed her," said Roy.

He could hear Ed swearing and getting hit by Winry's wrench while Winry scolded Ed for swearing in front of Sara and Eddie.

"How could you just miss her?!" asked Winry.

Roy told her. Roy could hear Ed swearing in German and Winry scowling at Ed. Winry sighed.

"Aren't you going to go after her, General?" asked Winry.

"Yes, we are, but it's going to be difficult," said Roy.

"Deal with it!" said Winry.

Then Winry hang up on Roy, making him sigh as he hang up as well. Rose looked down. She could also hear Ed's swearing. She felt bad for him.

"It's not your fault, Miss Thomas," said Riza.

Rose didn't say anything.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Thomas," said Roy. "Let's go, Riza."

"All right, s – Roy," said Riza.

Then she and Roy went back to the cab.

Nina stepped off the train. She had reached Dublith, the place where her Papa and Uncle Al had learned more about Alchemy and martial arts. She sighed. Instead of just waiting around, Nina went in search of a telephone booth so she could call her Papa. It didn't take long for her to find a phone to call her Papa. She went to the phone booth, went in, shut the door behind her, and picked up the receiver.

"Who do you wish to call?" asked the operator.

"Edward Elric," said Nina.

"Thank you," said the operator. "Connecting."

After waiting for a moment, Nina's call was put through. Ed picked up on the second ring.

"You had better have better news, you son-of-a – !" started Ed.

"_Papa, you shouldn't swear,_" said Nina.

"Nina!" said Ed, relieved. "_Where are you?_"

"_I am not telling you, Papa,_" said Nina. "_I'm just calling to tell you that I am all right._"

"_I'm glad to hear that, Nina, but – !_" started Ed.

"_Papa, why did you send your friends after me?_" asked Nina.

"_Because I want you to come home, Nina,_" said Ed. "_We're all worried about you. We love you, Nina._"

Silence.

"Nina?" asked Ed.

"_I'm here, Papa,_" said Nina.

"_Nina, I did love Mama,_" said Ed. "_I still do. I'll always have a place for her, but Winry is my wife now. And I love her very much, Nina. Marrying Noah was not a mistake. And you weren't either, Nina. Don't you ever think you are, do you understand?_"

"_Mama said that Mother was your first love and that you always loved her,_" said Nina.

"_What – ?_" started Ed.

"_She came to me in my dreams,_" said Nina. "_Is it true, Papa?_"

Nina could hear Ed sighing.

"_Ja_, Nina," said Ed. "_But that doesn't change how I felt about Mama. Did Mama tell you that it was okay to run away?_"

"_Nein,_" said Nina. "_She told me that I belong with you and Mother, but she said it was my choice to leave. Papa, stop swearing!_"

"_I can't help it, Nina,_" said Ed. "_You better – !_"

"_I'm not coming back!_" said Nina. "_I need to find myself! Find out where I belong in this world! You get angry at me when I say that, and I know you were angry when Mama said it when you first met her, but you do not know how I feel! You do not know how it feels to be called nasty and degrading names! You do not know how it feels to be burdened with telepathy! Papa, do not search for me any longer!_"

"_Nina, I know how you feel more than you think I do,_" said Ed. "_And don't tell me not to have the Mustangs to look for you! We all love you and – !_"

"_I love you too, Papa,_" said Nina. "_But you have to let me do this. Please, Papa. I'll be all right. I promise._"

Nina hang up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Was that Nina?" Winry asked as she watched Ed slowly hanging the phone.

"Yes," said Ed.

"Is Nina okay, Daddy?" asked Sara.

"Yes, Sara, Nina's okay," said Ed. "She's still a bit upset."

"Did you tell her we love her and miss her?" asked Winry.

"Yes," said Ed.

"Is she coming home, Dad?" asked Eddie.

"Eddie, why don't you and Sara go play with Lucky?" asked Winry.

Eddie and Sara looked at each other. They knew what that meant, but they decided to do as told anyway.

"Ed?" asked Winry, when Sara and Eddie were in the backyard playing with Lucky.

"She doesn't want to come home," said Ed. "I think they were right. She was planning this for a while now."

"Did she tell you that?" asked Winry.

"She didn't have to," said Ed. "Noah came to visit her in her dreams."

"What?" asked Winry.

Ed told her all of what Nina told him.

"What are you going to do?" asked Winry.

"I don't know," said Ed. "She still doesn't want to be searched for. I don't..."

"But she's your daughter, Ed," said Winry.

"She's your daughter, too, Winry," said Ed.

"Only by marriage," said Winry. "That doesn't change the fact that I love her as my own, but her natural mother is..."

"Dead," said Ed. "I don't even know how Al and I raised Nina by ourselves before coming back home. You've been really great with her, Win. You put your feelings aside and..."

"Ed, as I said, I love Nina," said Winry. "I wasn't about to blame her for having a different mother. I was hurt at first; but once Noah talked to me and to you, I let it go."

Ed started crying.

"What am I supposed to do, Win?" asked Ed. "I want her to come home, but I can't..."

Winry sighed.

"Force her, I know," said Winry. "Do you – ?"

Before Winry could finish, the phone rang. Winry picked up. It was Roy.

"Nina is all right," started Roy. "She checked into an inn last night but left a few hours ago."

"We know," said Winry.

"You do?" asked Roy. "How – ?"

"She just called," said Winry. "Edward talked to her. It was her; they spoke in German."

"Did she say where she was?" asked Roy.

"No, but she knows that you're looking for her," said Winry.

"She does, huh?" asked Roy.

"Yes," said Winry. "General...?"

"Yes, Winry?" asked Roy.

"You...might as well quit looking for her," said Winry.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Roy asked angrily. "Ed called – !"

"I know that, General!" said Winry. "Don't you think that it hurts me to say that?! Don't you think it hurt Edward when Nina told him to stop looking because she doesn't want to come home?! If she doesn't want to be found, she won't let anyone find her. We're sorry for troubling you."

Then Winry hang up. She looked at Ed and got her handkerchief out. Winry dried Ed's tears.

"Are we doin' the right thing?" asked Ed.

"She's strong, like you," said Winry. "She'll be fine."

Ed nodded. He knew Winry was right, but felt that he wouldn't see his eldest for a long time.

Roy sighed as he hang up.

"Well, sir?" asked Riza.

"We're stopping the search," said Roy.

Riza sighed. She didn't know why Roy wanted to call off the search but knew better than to question Roy's judgement.

"Yes, sir," said Riza.

Roy and Riza left the inn that Nina had stayed in and boarded the next train to go back to Central. Nina forced herself not to cry as she stepped out of the phone booth. It hurt her to have a fight with her Papa, but she knew she had to in order for her Papa to understand how she felt.

'_Papa, please forgive me,'_ thought Nina.

She then went in search for an inn or hotel for her to stay at until the next day. As Nina thought, it wasn't easy finding a room at an inn or hotel. There was still prejudice against Ishballans, even though it was twenty or so years since the council took over and apologized to the Ishballans, and the ones who refused service to Nina saw her as an Ishballan even though she wasn't one. When it came time for Nina to have dinner, she went to a small diner and got herself a small meal.

As Nina ate, she thought of how bad she was being treated. Why did they treat her that way? Didn't the Council overturn the unfair Ishballan treaty? Nina sighed. She didn't know if she was ever going to find her place in the world.

"What's a pretty lady like you dining alone?" asked a familiar voice.

Nina looked up to see that it was...

"_Herr_ Havoc?" asked Nina.

"I haven't seen you since you were a kid," said Havoc. "Is this seat taken?"

Nina shook her head. Havoc sat down in the chair across from her.

"What are you doing all the way down in Dublith?" asked Havoc.

"I could ask you the same," said Nina.

"Patricia is visiting her sister and – " started Havoc.

"She 'dumped' you for someone else?" asked Nina.

Havoc sighed.

"Yeah, she dumped me for some baker in Central," said Havoc. "So, I transferred down here. Are you here with Ed and Winry?"

Nina looked down at her dinner.

"I take that as a no," said Havoc. "What did you do, run away?"

"I just need to find myself," said Nina.

"Understandable," said Havoc.

"Papa knows, but he is not happy," said Nina.

"Of course he isn't," said Havoc. "His little girl just decided – "

"I am not a little girl," said Nina. "I am fourteen, almost three years older than he was when he went out on his own with Uncle Alphonse."

Havoc didn't know what to say since he knew she was right.

"So, do you have a place to stay while you find yourself?" asked Havoc.

"Everyone thinks I am Ishballan," said Nina.

"Yeah, some of the people around here can be real bastards," said Havoc, noticing Nina's glare at his swearing, "I mean, jerks."

"It's not only here," said Nina.

"I know, but they'll change, don't worry," said Havoc. "I know, that's not a real help. You can crash at my place until you – ."

"Crash?" asked Nina.

"I mean, you can stay with me until you find yourself," said Havoc.

Nina didn't know what to think of Havoc's offer. The man smoked, and she was allergic to cigarette smoke as she was to cats. She didn't want to have some sort of reaction.

"I won't smoke, if that's what you're worried about," said Havoc. "Patricia made me quit smoking. I replaced it with gum."

"All right, I will 'crash' at your place," said Nina. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Havoc.

After eating, Havoc took Nina back to his place. He showed her where everything was, including the room where she would sleep, and told her not to worry about paying him back. After Nina washed up and went to bed, Havoc called Ed and Winry. It was Sara who picked up.

"Oh, hi, Smokey Havoc," said Sara. "What do you want?"

"Can I talk to your parents?" asked Havoc.

"Whatever," said Sara.

She put the phone down a bit and called out, "Mom, Daddy! It's Smokey Havoc! He wants to talk to you about something!"

It was Ed who got the phone from Sara.

"Do you call me Smokey Havoc around your kids?" asked Havoc.

"No, it's her and Eddie's nickname for you," said Ed. "What do you want?"

"For one, I haven't smoked in two years," said Havoc.

"Good for you," said Ed.

"And two, Nina's here in Dublith," said Havoc.

"She's what?!" asked Ed.

"Yeah, and she's staying with me since she couldn't find a place to stay at," said Havoc.

"Are you sure it's Nina?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure," said Havoc. "Anyway, are you going to come to get her? Even though she's older than you were when you and Al started traveling, there are people who can overpower her."

"Nina can take care of herself," said Ed. "Even though I want to come and get her, I have to let her be. Besides, if I don't let her do this, she will never forgive me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise."

"But what if something – ?" started Havoc.

"She'll be fine," said Ed. "She has to be... And Havoc..."

"Yeah?" asked Havoc.

"If you take even _one_ smoke around Nina, I will come down to Dublith and shove my foot up your ass so far – !" started Ed.

Havoc could hear Winry yelling at Ed to stop swearing around Sara and Eddie.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Havoc. "I'll be sure to keep a good eye on her."

Ed didn't say anything. He knew Nina wouldn't stay at Havoc's place for long, but Havoc didn't need to know that.

"Thanks, Havoc," Ed finally said. "How are things with Patricia?"

"She dumped me for a baker," said Havoc. "Can you believe it? Of all people to leave me for, she chose a baker!"

"Sorry, Havoc," said Ed. "At least you'll attract more women since you don't smoke anymore, and you'll be around longer."

Havoc didn't know what to say about that.

"See you later, chief," said Havoc.

"Yeah," said Ed.

They both hang up. Ed looked at Winry.

"Nina is in Dublith," said Ed. "Havoc is letting her stay with him."

"At least she's safe," said Winry.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"He doesn't smoke anymore, does he?" asked Winry.

"No, he said he hadn't smoked in two years," said Ed.

"Good, because I don't want him to be polluting Nina's lungs!" said Winry. "I'd kick his... butt!"

Ed smiled at Winry. It had been a long two days. He was tired from worrying about Nina.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" said Winry.

Ed nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When Nina woke up the next morning, it was to the smell of food cooking. It took her a moment to remember that she wasn't at home but at Havoc's place in Dublith. She got out of bed, washed up (after going to the bathroom), and got her clothes on. Nina went to the dining room/kitchen to see Havoc making breakfast.

"I see you're awake," said Havoc. "Sleep well?"

"I suppose I did," said Nina.

It wasn't a lie. She did sleep all right, but Nina still had a bad dream or two.

"And you?" asked Nina.

"Like a baby," said Havoc.

Nina didn't understand the expression since Sara and Eddie didn't sleep through the night when they were just babies. They were always hungry. Havoc could see Nina's confusion.

"It's just an expression," said Havoc. "It means that I slept through the night without trouble or waking up."

"But most babies don't," said Nina. "Sara and Eddie did not until they were eight months old."

"Well, you need to talk to the person who came up with the phrase, but he or she is probably already dead," said Havoc. "That's another joke."

"That joke is...morbid," said Nina. "Papa has morbid jokes as well. Mother can't help but to laugh at them sometimes."

"So, you call Winry 'mother' now?" asked Havoc.

"Yes," said Nina. "Even though she is my step-mother, I still love her."

"Of course," said Havoc. "Do you have any boyfriends?"

"Why?" asked Nina. "You are – "

"I'm just curious," said Havoc.

"_Nein_, I don't," said Nina.

"You're a beautiful girl," said Havoc. "You shouldn't – "

"_Danke, Herr_ Havoc," said Nina, "but beauty has nothing to do with it. Do you need help?"

"No, I got it," said Havoc. "But you can get the juice."

Nina nodded. After breakfast was over, Nina volunteered to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to, you know," said Havoc.

"I want to," said Nina. "You need to go to work."

Before Havoc could protest, though, Nina shoved him out of the door so he could go to Southern Headquarters. She shut the door behind him. After washing the dishes, Nina went through her money purse and counted her money. She sighed.

'_I only have a hundred sen left,'_ thought Nina. _'What shall I do?'_

She looked over at the telephone. Should she call her Papa? Or should she call Uncle Al? Nina didn't know what to do.

'_I can't ask Papa for more money, neither Uncle Al,'_ thought Nina. _'I'll just have to think of something myself! I'll need to get a job...but what job can I get?'_

Then it hit her. Nina went to her guest bedroom and got her suitcase and put it onto the bed. She opened it up. Nina looked through the clothes, finding what she was looking for a few moments later. It was at the very bottom, neatly folded. Nina took out the dress and changed into it very carefully. She went to the full length mirror and looked at herself. Nina could almost hear Noah telling her that she looked beautiful. Nina pulled herself together, put her clothes and belongings into the chest of drawers in the room, snapped the suitcase shut, and left the house taking her suit case along with her.

Ed sighed as he tried to concentrate on his research but failing miserably. He just couldn't stop worrying about Nina. He knew that Nina would be okay and was able to take care of herself, but he just couldn't help but to worry. She's his daughter for crying out loud! There came a knock at his closed door.

"Come in," said Ed.

The door opened, revealing Al.

"Oh, hey, Al," said Ed. "How did – ?"

"Winry said I'd find you in here," said Al.

"Oh," said Ed.

"Brother, what's wrong?" asked Al.

Ed didn't say anything.

"I didn't see Nina anywhere," said Al. "Sara and Eddie didn't say if – "

"Nina's gone," said Ed.

"Gone?" asked Al. "What – ?"

"She left home two days ago in the middle of the night," said Ed.

"What?!" asked Al. "Then why don't you – ?"

"Because I already know where she is, for now anyway," said Ed, taking a letter out of a drawer.

Al went to the desk and got the letter and started to read it.

"That's the translated letter," said Ed. "I translated it last night. I knew you'd want to read it for yourself. I already told Winry what it said."

Al finished reading the letter and looked at Ed.

"You're okay with this?" asked Al. "I mean – !"

"I have no choice, Al," said Ed. "Nina needs..."

Al wanted to scold his brother for being an idiot for letting Nina go out to find herself all by herself, but he knew that it wouldn't do any good.

"Where is she?" asked Al.

"She's staying with Major Havoc," said Ed. "For now anyway."

"Major Havoc?" asked Al. "How did – ?"

Ed told him about the call from Havoc.

"You and Winry have really got to stop swearing in front of Sara and Eddie," said Al.

"Al, don't start," said Ed. "I don't feel like being scolded."

Al sighed.

"How long do you think she'll stay there?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Ed. "Probably until she gets enough money up to go somewhere else."

"How will she do that?" asked Al.

"Probably dancing like Noah did," said Ed. "Or telling futures."

Al didn't say anything. Ed sighed.

"Nina called yesterday before Major Havoc did," said Ed, then telling Al about Nina's phone call.

"How long do you think Nina planned this, Brother?" asked Al.

"I don't know, Al," said Ed. "Must have for quite a while. What brings you by, Al?"

Al could tell that Ed didn't want to talk about the subject anymore since it was painful to.

Nina snapped the suitcase shut, as she was finished dancing for the day. All she had to do now was to go back to Havoc's place so she could get something to eat and get some sleep so she could continue the next day in a different location. Nina was about to take hold of the handle until someone took it for her. She looked up to see that it was...

"_Herr_ Havoc!" said Nina, standing as Havoc straightened. "How did...?"

"You dance pretty well, Nina," said Havoc. "My friends weren't – "

Nina blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's go," said Havoc. "I bet you're hungry."

Nina nodded and went with Havoc.

"That's a pretty dress," said Havoc. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was Mama's dress," said Nina. "Papa packed it along with Mama's other clothes, her urn, and some pictures."

"Oh," said Havoc.

After getting back to Havoc's place, Nina immediately put the suitcase up and cleaned up as Havoc went to make dinner. Dinner was quiet until Havoc spoke up.

"Why are you dancing for money?" asked Havoc.

"I want to," said Nina.

"You don't have to pay me for staying here," said Havoc. "Ed would have a fit if I – "

"It's not that," said Nina. "And do not worry; I will be fine, _Herr_ Havoc."

Havoc opened his mouth to say something, but he shut his mouth since he didn't have anything to say. He knew it would be pointless to try to get any answers from her of why she wanted to dance for money.

"Who taught you to dance?" asked Havoc.

"Mama taught Papa, and Papa taught me," said Nina. "She might have danced like that when I was a baby, but I don't remember."

"Ed can dance like that?" asked Havoc.

"He's not the best dancer," said Nina.

Havoc chuckled. He never thought Ed as a type of guy to dance. But he also never thought Ed as a type of guy to stay in one place for long, and here Ed was staying in Resembool for almost eight or nine years.

"Why?" asked Nina.

"Why what?" asked Havoc.

"Why did you think that Papa wouldn't stay in one place for long?" asked Nina.

"I, uh, how – ?" started Havoc.

Nina gave him a look that reminded him of a teenaged Ed.

"Oh, right, your psychic-ness," said Havoc. "It's just that Ed didn't like staying in one place when he was your age. He always liked roaming the country with your Uncle Al searching for the – "

"Philosopher's Stone," said Nina.

"Right," said Havoc.

"And psychic-ness is not a word," said Nina. "It's called telepathy."

"Right," said Havoc. "So I should be careful of what I think, right?"

"I'm not really a 'mind reader'," said Nina, "but a 'mood reader'. I can see into peoples' thoughts, yes, but I can also see into someone's dreams. I don't have to touch someone to see their thoughts or plans or emotions, but it makes it easier."

"Can't you control it?" asked Havoc.

"_Nein,_ I just have to deal with it," said Nina.

"That sucks," said Havoc. "I mean, it's not fair."

"You do not know the half of it," said Nina. "I am finished. Good night, _Herr_ Havoc."

Nina stood up and put her dishes by the sink and went to her guest room. Havoc sighed. Did he always have to upset women, especially Ed's daughter? He finished his dinner by himself and then washed the dishes. After doing so, he went to his phone and called Ed. Ed picked up on the second ring.

"_Hallo?_" asked Ed.

"Hey, Ed," said Havoc.

"Major," said Ed. "Is Nina still there?"

"Yeah, she's still here," said Havoc. "She just went back into her room. Did you know she was depressed?"

Ed sighed.

"Yeah, why do you think she left?" said Ed.

"Oh, right," said Havoc. "I didn't know you could dance."

Ed blushed in embarrassment.

"Nina's mother taught me," said Ed. "Nina doesn't remember, but Noah used to dance for her to make her stop crying sometimes."

"Oh," said Havoc. "Nina's a pretty good dancer."

"And how would you know that?" asked Ed.

"Because she started dancing in the streets for money," said Havoc. "Chill out, Ed, I'm not a child molester. Geez."

"Sorry, but when – if – you have kids, you'll understand," said Ed.

"What's that 'if' supposed to mean?" asked Havoc.

"Are you tellin' me you and Patricia had kids?" asked Ed.

"No," said Havoc. "We were engaged when she left me."

"Oh, sorry, Havoc," said Ed. "Are you going to try to find someone else, or are you going to be a bachelor for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know, I'm still thinking about it," said Havoc.

"So, you'll understand _if_ you have kids of your own," said Ed.

"I might have kids," said Havoc.

Ed said something in German that Havoc was sure was an insult.

"Are you insulting me?" asked Havoc.

"Let me talk to Nina," said Ed.

"You didn't answer my question," said Havoc.

"Do you want to know?" asked Ed.

"Suppose not," said Havoc.

"Let me talk to her," said Ed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Nina picked the receiver up from the stand the phone was on.

"Papa?" asked Nina.

"_Are you all right, Nina?_" asked Ed.

"_Ja, I am all right,_" said Nina.

"All right, I catch the drift," Ed could hear Havoc saying.

Then Havoc went to his bedroom to give Nina privacy to talk to Ed. It wouldn't have made a difference since Ed and Nina still spoke in German.

"_Havoc told me that you were dancing for money,_" said Ed. "_Do you enjoy it?_"

"_I suppose,_" said Nina. "_I feel that I am connected to Mama._"

"_I'm glad,_" said Ed. "_How long are you going to stay at Herr Havoc's place?_"

"_I do not know,_" said Nina. "_Maybe a week. I should have enough money by then._"

"_Where are you going to go?_" asked Ed.

"_I don't know,_" said Nina. "_Maybe New Ishbal._"

"_You are not Ishballan, Nina,_" said Ed. "_You are a Gypsy, or Roma as Mama liked to call herself._"

"_I know I am not an Ishballan, but I might be able to fit in with them,_" said Nina.

Ed sighed. There she went again about the fitting in thing.

"_I am sorry if I am upsetting you,_" said Nina. "_I don't – _"

"_Don't worry about it,_" said Ed.

"_How are Mother, Eddie, Sara, and Lucky?_" asked Nina.

"_They miss you,_" said Ed. "_We all miss you, Nina._"

Nina didn't say anything, then...

"_I am sorry for yelling at you yesterday, Papa,_" said Nina.

"_Don't worry about it, Nina,_" said Ed.

"_I should not have – !_" started Nina.

"_I said for you not to worry about it,_" said Ed. "_You take care of yourself, all right, Nina?_"

"_All right, Papa,_" said Nina. "_I love you, Papa._"

"_I love you, too, Nina,_" said Ed. "_Sweet dreams._"

"_You too, Papa, and Mother, Eddie, Sara, and Lucky,_" said Nina.

They both hang up.

"Ed?" asked Winry.

Ed turned and looked at Winry.

"What did she say?" asked Winry.

"She's dancing for money," said Ed. "Said she might go to New Ishbal."

"Why?" asked Winry. "She's not even Ishballan."

"She knows, she just wants to see if she'll be able to fit in with them," said Ed.

"Because of their dark skin," said Winry.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"She belongs here, with us," said Winry.

"I know, but she doesn't think she fits in with us," said Ed. "She wants to find out herself."

"She's stubborn like you," said Winry.

"I know," said Ed.

Ed sighed.

"What else did she say?" asked Winry.

"She misses us, loves us," said Ed.

Winry sighed this time. She had wished that Nina would be able to see that her place was with her family. But she also knew that Nina wanted to travel the world just to... Winry then hugged Ed the best she could since she was seven months pregnant. Ed hugged her back.

"I'm just glad we're here," said Ed. "I don't..."

They stopped hugging. Winry looked at Ed with concern.

"It's nothing," said Ed.

"No, tell me," Winry demanded. "I want to know!"

Ed looked past Winry to see Sara and Eddie in the doorway.

"Later, Win," Ed told Winry in a low voice, and then said in a regular tone, "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

Winry turned to look at Eddie and Sara.

"School's out for the summer, Dad," said Eddie. "We're not babies."

"No, but you still have bedtimes," said Winry.

"It's eight o'clock!" said Eddie.

"Can we stay up for one more hour?" asked Sara.

Ed and Winry looked at each other.

"I guess," said Ed.

Eddie and Sara grinned at each other.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Sara.

"It was Nina," said Ed. "She wanted to say that she misses us and loves us."

"Then why doesn't she come home?" asked Sara.

"Because she wants to travel the world like Daddy and Uncle Al did," said Winry.

"But she doesn't _need_ to," said Eddie. "She needs to be _here_."

"She'll be home," said Ed.

"When?" asked Sara.

"I don't know, but she will," said Ed.

"It better be soon," said Eddie.

Ed and Winry looked at each other. Forty-five minutes later, Ed and Winry tucked Eddie and Sara into bed. They both were tired from trying to stay up. Ed and Winry got into bed a few minutes later. Ed was wearing a black tank with boxers with his hair braided, and Winry was wearing a maternity gown.

"Now, tell me what you were goin' to say earlier," said Winry.

Ed sighed. He didn't want to tell Winry, but he knew that she'd drag out of him one way or another.

"Well?" asked Winry.

"If we stayed in Germany, then...," started Ed.

"Then what?" asked Winry.

She wanted to know, but at the same time, she dreaded the answer.

"Then we all would be dead," said Ed. "Not only Noah, but myself, Nina, and Al."

Winry gasped.

"But...," started Winry. "How – ?"

"By the same people who killed Noah," said Ed. "Since it's 1936 here, it would be 1942 in Germany. The Nazis have probably already taken over Germany. They would have shot Nina and Noah on sight because of their skin color, and Al and I would be taken to a concentration camp to die since we aren't authentic Germans. Or Nina and Al and Noah would be taken, and we'd – "

"Ed, that's enough!" Winry said, trying not to cry. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Winry, I shouldn't have said anything," said Ed. "I..."

"No, I shouldn't have asked you to tell me," said Winry.

"But I shouldn't have told you," said Ed. "It's my – "

"Not everything is your fault, idiot!" said Winry.

Before Ed had a chance to talk, Winry kissed Ed. A few minutes later, they were making love.

Nina laid in bed, thinking about the phone call with Papa. She knew she should be sleeping, but she couldn't sleep. Havoc had gone out with his friends after she had finished talking to Ed almost an hour ago. Her Papa wouldn't like that, but she didn't think she should bother to call Papa about it since Havoc deserved to have some free time. Nina sighed. She might as well try to get some sleep.

"So, do you know that girl?" asked one of Havoc's friends.

Havoc turned to the friend. He and his friends were at a bar hanging out, hoping that they could pick a girl up.

"What girl?" asked Havoc.

"He means the Ishballan girl who was dancing for money today," said a second friend.

"Oh, her," said Havoc. "But how did – ?"

"We saw you taking her home," said a third friend.

"She's a daughter of a friend of mine," said Havoc. "She's staying at my place until she moves on to somewhere else."

"How old is she?" asked the first friend.

"Fourteen," said Havoc. "Her dad is Edward Elric – "

"_The_ Edward Elric?" asked the second friend.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" asked Havoc. "I've known him since he was a he was a short, foul-mouthed kid. I think his and his brother's teacher lived here."

"But he's famous," said the third friend.

"He's got a big reputation, but not a big ego," said Havoc. "He lives in Resembool with his wife and – "

"I thought his wife was dead?" asked the first friend.

"His first wife," Havoc corrected. "This is his mechanic, his childhood sweetheart. And Nina isn't Ishballan."

"What else could she be?" asked the second.

"It doesn't really matter," said Havoc. "She's a great kid, and Ed would most definitely kill me if I let anything happen to her while she's staying with me."

"Then don't let anything happen to her," said the third.

"I won't," said Havoc.

Havoc didn't get home until well past midnight, also bringing a girl home with him. When Nina woke up in the morning, at around seven-thirty, she was surprised to see another woman in the bathroom she was going into.

"Who are you?" asked the woman. "What – ?"

"I am sorry," said Nina. "I – "

"Are you Jean's maid?" asked the woman. "If so, will you make some breakfast? I need to – "

Nina blushed with anger and went back to her room. She quickly got dressed, put her belongings back into her suitcase, and forcing back tears, went past a clueless Havoc and left the house.

"Nina, where are you going?" asked Havoc, already too late in asking.

"Jean?" asked the woman, going to Havoc. "What's wrong? Is the maid giving you trouble?"

"That wasn't my maid," said Havoc. "She's my friend's daughter. You hurt her feelings. I need to go after her."

"Let her go," said the woman. "She'll be fine."

"When I get back, you better be gone," said Havoc.

"What about last night?" asked the woman.

"It didn't happen," said Havoc.

Then Havoc went to go after Nina. It was too late, yet again, since Nina had blended into the crowd. Nina went to the train station, bought a ticket, and boarded the next train out of Dublith. She didn't want to be in Dublith anymore. She had had enough of Dublith anyway.

A few minutes later, the train started to move out of the station; and within the next five or ten minutes, the train had left Dublith behind. Nina wanted to go back home and stay there until she felt like leaving again, but she knew that she couldn't because Papa and Mother would never let her go again. So, Nina had to pull herself together so she could continue on her journey to find herself and her place in the world.

The next place Nina was going to go was the first real case her Papa had ever had. It was the mining town that her Papa had saved from a greedy and power hungry lieutenant.

The mining town was called Youswell, and that was the next place that Nina wanted to go. Surely, she would be welcomed there. Her Uncle Al had said that Halling, the one in charge of the expensive inn he and her Papa had stayed at, told him that any of the Elric family could come to Youswell. And Nina was going to take advantage of the offer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was night time when Nina stepped off the train at Youswell. There were quite a bit of people out in the town square. It had grown considerably since Ed and Al had went there after Ed just got his license. Nina took a deep breath and went in search for the Inn/Restaurant that was owned by Halling and his wife. It took a while to find it, but she finally found it.

Nina went into the building. Nina looked around the room. According to the memory held by the building, it hadn't changed. It was one of those warm places where a person could feel welcome. Nina liked the feeling of it. Halling's wife came up to Nina.

"Hello, there," said Halling's wife. "Can I get you anything?"

"I would like a room," said Nina.

"For just you?" asked Halling's wife.

"Yes, please," said Nina.

"For how long?" asked Halling's wife.

Nina opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't know how long she could stay. She didn't know if she had enough to stay for a week. Nina closed her mouth.

"It's 300 sens a night," said Halling's wife.

"A week," said Nina.

She had hoped that she had enough money to stay that long. If not, she'd just have to dance for the money so she could.

"Are you hungry?" asked Halling's wife.

"Yes," said Nina.

"Well, sit down and I'll get you some coffee," said Halling's wife.

"Can I have tea instead?" asked Nina. "Hot tea?"

"Of course," said Halling's wife. "Just sit down anywhere."

"Thank you," said Nina.

Then as Halling's wife went to get the hot tea, Nina went to a table and sat down while placing her suitcase next to her feet. As Halling's wife prepared the tea, Halling came in from working the mines. He looked over to Nina. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place her. He shrugged and went into the kitchen to where his wife was.

"We got another customer?" asked Halling.

His wife turned and looked at him. She was a little startled, but she wasn't too startled.

"Yes," said Halling's wife. "She's going to be staying a week."

"Did she tell you her name?" asked Halling.

"No, I didn't ask," said Halling's wife. "I just thought I should let her get something to eat and drink first. She looks like she hadn't eaten all day."

"Hm," said Halling. "She looks familiar."

"Yes, I know," said Halling's wife. "But I don't think we know anyone with an Ishballan daughter."

"Yes, we do," said Halling. "But she's not Ishballan. Does she have amber eyes?"

"Yes, she does," said Halling's wife. "You don't think – ?"

"Only one way to find out," said Halling.

Then he went to the phone, picked it up, and told the operator to connect him to the Rockbell-Elric residence.

Ed, who just got through bitching Havoc out, answered on the second ring.

"WHAT?!" snapped Ed.

Halling held the phone away for a moment.

"Hey, Ed, do you have bill collectors calling?" asked Halling.

Ed recognized the voice.

"Halling?" asked Ed. "Sorry, I was just..."

"Don't worry about it," said Halling. "I was just calling to see if your daughter was at home. You know, Nina, I think her name was."

"Why?" asked Ed. "Is she there?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Halling.

Halling could hear Ed sigh in relief.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Halling.

"She just ran away, that's all," Ed said sarcastically.

"Why?" asked Halling.

"What the only reason kids run away," said Ed. "She thinks she doesn't fit in."

"Oh," said Halling. "Are you going to come and get her?"

"As much as I want to, I can't," said Ed. "She said she'd never forgive me if I didn't let her go find herself."

"That's tough," said Halling.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Send the bill to me, okay? I'll pay for everything she asks."

"Don't worry about it," said Halling. "It's on the house."

"Halling – " started Ed.

"You helped make Youswell what it is today," said Halling.

"I just dethroned that – jerk from his high horse," said Ed.

"Kids around?" asked Halling.

"What do you think?" asked Ed. "Anyway – ."

"Ed, I still need to repay you," said Halling. "You gave us our lives back."

"It was over – !" started Ed.

"Ed, be quiet," said Halling. "It's covered."

Ed sighed. He knew better than to argue with Halling.

"Thanks," said Ed. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," said Halling. "Are there any allergies I should know about?"

"She's allergic to cats," said Ed. "And she's allergic to strawberries and peanuts."

"Oh wow," said Halling. "That's hard."

"Yeah, well," said Ed. "Take good care of Nina, or I'll come up there and – !"

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of your little girl," said Halling.

"Good," said Ed.

They hang up a few moments later. Ed turned to Winry.

"Well?" asked Winry.

"She's at Youswell at Halling's inn," said Ed. "She's all right."

"That's good," said Winry.

"Do you think she's going to be okay, Daddy?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, Sara, she'll be fine," said Ed, picking up and holding Sara. "Halling and his wife will take good care of Nina."

"Good," said Sara. "You'll kick Smokey Havoc's ass for bringing that slut home, right?"

"Sara, don't use that type of language," said Winry.

"Well, you and Daddy swear," said Sara.

Winry gave Ed a look, and Ed shrugged.

"Come on, Sara, I'll put you back to bed," said Ed. "Is Eddie awake too?"

"How should I know?" asked Sara, as Ed went to put her back to bed. "Why does Nina call you Papa for?"

"Because that's what some children call their fathers back where her Mama is from," said Ed.

"Oh," said Sara. "Should I call you Papa?"

"No," said Ed. "Just call me 'Dad' or 'Daddy'."

"Why?" asked Sara.

"Because I said so," said Ed.

"But _why_?" asked Sara.

"Because it's what Nina calls me," said Ed. "It wouldn't be fair if you and Eddie called me Papa as well."

"Okay," said Sara.

Ed put Sara into her bed and tucked her back in. Ed gave her the doll that he had transmuted for her for her fifth birthday. Lucky jumped onto the bed and lay by Sara. He wanted to make sure that Sara wouldn't leave. Ed looked to the other bed in the room to see Eddie fast asleep in his bed.

"Daddy?" asked Sara.

"_Ja?_" asked Ed. "I mean, yeah?"

"Do you think Nina will come back when the baby is born?" asked Sara.

"Get some sleep," said Ed.

"Okay, Daddy," said Sara. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Ed.

He kissed Sara's forehead and then left the room, closing the door behind him. Ed went down to the living room where Winry was sitting on the sofa, her hands in her lap. Ed sat down beside her.

"You all right, Win?" asked Ed.

"I'm just so...angry at Major Havoc," said Winry. "He shouldn't have brought that woman home with him."

"I know," said Ed. "Even if he _was_ drunk, he should've known better than to... I'm just glad that Nina is somewhere safe."

"I am too," said Winry. "Let's get to bed, okay? You can dream about kicking Havoc's ass."

Then Ed and Winry went to bed.

Havoc's ears were still ringing from Ed's verbal assault over the phone. He had forgotten how angry Ed could get. Havoc hoped that Sara and Eddie weren't in the room during the call since Ed had unloaded a lot of swear words that no seven-year-old should hear.

'_I hope Nina is okay,'_ thought Havoc. _'I should have known better than to have brought that woman home with me...even if I was drunk.'_

Havoc sighed. He wanted to go out to get something to eat, but he didn't think he deserved to since he had caused a lot of trouble. Havoc started to wonder if that was why Patricia left him for the baker. He decided not to think about it and went ahead to go out and get dinner.

After Nina had eaten dinner, Halling showed Nina to her room. He told her that there were a couple of bathrooms on that floor, one for the ladies and one for the men.

"Thank you," said Nina. "Papa told you to send the bill to him, didn't he?"

Halling was shocked to hear that bit of information. He had not been planning to tell her of the payment arrangement.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" asked Halling.

"That's like Papa," said Nina, deciding it was best not to reveal her abilities. "Papa likes to spoil me and my siblings by paying for everything, even when Mother tells him to let us spend our allowance money."

"That sounds like him," said Halling. "Don't worry about paying, all right? You save that money of yours. I'm not takin' it."

Nina opened her mouth to protest, but she shut it once she realized that Halling was serious.

"Thank you, very much, Mister Halling," said Nina.

"Just call me Halling," said Halling.

"Don't you have a son?" asked Nina.

"Yeah, Khayal is in Central," said Halling. "He's in the military now."

Nina nodded. She wondered if she should go join the military until she remembered what her Papa had thought when General Hakuro suggested her to join.

"You have a good rest, all right?" said Halling.

"All right," said Nina. "Thank you."

Halling nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Nina put her suitcase onto the bed and took out a fresh nightgown and pair of panties and went to the ladies bathroom. Nina took a relaxing bath and went back to her room after dressing into her panties and nightgown. She put the dirty clothes into a corner in her room so she could wash them the next day. Nina put her suitcase by the dresser and went to bed. When Nina woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see that Halling's wife had come in and took her dirty clothes and washed them. They were now set neatly on top of the dresser.

Nina got out of bed, went to the bathroom (where there wasn't anybody waiting already), and got dressed. Then she went back to her room, put her nightgown into her suitcase, and went down to the restaurant part. It was midmorning. Nina was approached by Halling's wife.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Halling's wife.

"Yes, I did," said Nina. "Thank you for washing my clothes."

"It's no trouble," said Halling's wife. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am," said Nina.

Nina told Halling's wife what she wanted for breakfast and went to sit down at the table where she had sat at the night before, only to find someone already sitting in it. Instead of disturbing the person, Nina went to another table and sat down to wait for her breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The person at the table Nina had sat at the night before looked over the top of his paper at Nina. He thought that she seemed familiar, but he couldn't place her.

'_Who is she?'_ thought the mysterious guy. _'Where do I know her from?'_

He watched as Halling's wife brought Nina her hot tea and then breakfast not too long afterwards. He watched their interaction. He wanted to know who that girl was; no, he _needed_ to know who she was. The man didn't know why he needed to know, but he just had a feeling. Before Nina could catch him looking, he diverted his attention back to his newspaper. The article just below the one he was reading caught his eye. It read: DAUGHTER OF CELEBRATED STATE ALCHEMIST RUNS AWAY, FATHER MAY KNOW HER WHEREABOUTS.

The man looked for a picture and found one. It was a picture of none other than Nina Trisha Elric herself. Her name was shown beneath the picture. The man looked at the picture and then to Nina and back to the picture. A lightbulb went off inside of his head. He knew.

Ed yawned as he went out to the doorstep to get the paper with just his tank top, boxers, and robe on. He stooped down and grabbed it, grumbling of why Winry just _had_ to subscribe to the Resembool Press. Nothing exciting had ever happened in Resembool except for when he and Al's childhood home got rebuilt and for when he and Winry got married and all of that sort of stuff. He didn't need a newspaper to tell him what he had already known. Winry had told him that she just wanted to keep track of everything.

'_Women,'_ thought Ed.

He sighed and went back into the house, shutting the door behind him. Ed went into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee. Even though Sara and Eddie were at home and argued constantly, it was still different without Nina.

"Did you get the paper, Ed?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, I got it," said Ed. "I'll let you read it after I'm done with it."

"But it's my subscription!" said Winry.

"And my money," said Ed. "I get first dibs."

Winry scowled.

'_Men!'_ thought Winry.

She sighed and started to make breakfast for when Eddie and Sara woke up, which would be anytime now. The crashing sound of a coffee mug falling to the floor caught her attention. She looked for the source of the sound and found that it was Ed. He had been about to take a drink of his coffee as he looked at the front page of the paper when he dropped the mug. Ed had a look of shock and surprise on his face.

"Ed, what's wrong?" asked Winry.

Ed was in too much shock to answer.

"Ed, answer me, damn it!" said Winry.

Winry went to Ed and snatched the paper from him. Ed didn't, couldn't, move. Winry looked at the big, black headline of that day's newspaper. It read: HOMETOWN ALCHEMIST'S DAUGHTER, NINA TRISHA ELRIC, RUNS AWAY; FATHER MAY KNOW WHEREABOUTS.

Just then, Ed got out of his shock and surprise and started swearing and cursing the person who had found out and leaked it to the press. He went to the phone and called Al, who picked up on the second ring.

"Brother, I was about to – " started Al.

"DID YOU FUCKIN' TELL THE FUCKIN' PRESS ABOUT NINA FUCKIN' RUNNIN' AWAY?!" Ed yelled into the phone.

Al had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"DID YOU?!" Ed yelled again.

"No!" said Al. "Of course I didn't! I wouldn't do that to you! And why do you always blame me first?"

Ed sighed. He shouldn't have blamed Al.

"I'm sorry, Al, I'm just...," said Ed, sighing.

"That's okay, Brother," said Al. "I forgive you, but how do you think it got out?"

"I don't know, Al, but I'm intending to find out," said Ed.

They talked for a few more moments and then hang up. At the Mustang residence, Roy and Riza were eating breakfast with their kids (Roy and Riza had gotten back late the previous night) when Roy asked his son, Roy Jr., to get the morning paper.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Roy Jr, the second oldest.

"We'll call Colonel Armstrong," said Riza.

Roy Jr balked and went to do as told. He was angry at his parents for having Armstrong babysit him and his siblings, but he didn't want to be punished. Roy Jr picked up the newspaper and looked at the front page. On the front page was a bold headline: DAUGHTER OF CELEBRATED STATE ALCHEMIST RUNS AWAY, FATHER MAY KNOW HER WHEREABOUTS.

There was a picture of Ed and a picture of Nina underneath Ed's.

"Dad!" called out Roy Junior. "Uncle Ed's in deep shit!"

"Watch your language!" called Roy. "And what do you mean?"

Roy Junior came into the dining room and showed the front page of the Central Gazette to Roy, Riza, and everyone else at the table.

"Oh, fuck," said Roy.

Down in Dublith, Havoc got out of bed as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the woman next to him. He knew that he shouldn't have brought another woman home because of what happened, but he couldn't just let a woman who was having a bad day go home by herself. Besides, Nina was probably safe at home.

Havoc got his clothes on and went to the front door. He opened it and got the Dublith Press that was on his door step. As soon as he saw the headline, he dropped the paper in shock.

'_Oh, crap,'_ thought Havoc.

He picked the paper back up and ran back into the house slamming the door behind him. The woman who he brought home was already up and in the living room. She looked at him with concern.

"Are you all right?" asked the woman.

"No," said Havoc. "I am in deep shit."

"Why?" asked the woman.

"Well...," started Havoc.

The woman, who was redressed, went to him and got the paper. She looked at the front page. On it was the same headline as in Central and the same pictures. The woman looked at Havoc.

"Is this the friend and daughter you were talking about last night?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, they are," said Havoc.

"What are you going to do?" asked the woman.

"I have no idea," said Havoc. "I'll probably get fired."

The woman frowned at him. That was no way to talk in such a situation, even though she did think that he should be fired for bringing a bitch of a woman home when he was supposed to be looking after his friend's daughter.

"You know I deserve it," said Havoc.

"Of course, but you need to focus on doing something to find her and bring her safely back to her father," said the woman. "The poor girl might be frightened."

"Well, she's the daughter of a tough guy, she'll be okay," said Havoc. "Besides, she's probably safe at home."

The woman threw the paper down, grabbed her purse, and left angrily. Havoc could do nothing to stop her from leaving.

Back in Youswell, Nina was eating her breakfast. She could feel someone looking at her, but she didn't know who it could be. A moment later, Halling came to her table.

"There's a problem, Nina," said Halling.

"What's the problem?" asked Nina.

"This," said Halling.

He put the paper down next to her breakfast. Nina stopped eating and picked up the paper. She gasped at the headline and her picture staring back at her.

"Someone knows that you left home," said Halling. "No one here would do that to your dad because everyone respects him here."

"I cannot stay here," said Nina.

"You have to, Nina," said Halling. "Everyone will recognize you by the picture and will try to profit off of you."

"But – !" started Nina.

"I made a promise to your dad that I'd keep you safe," said Halling. "I'm goin' to keep that promise. And whether you like it or not, you are goin' to stay here until all of this dies down. You are not to leave this inn."

"But I can't stay here!" said Nina. "I have to – !"

"Nina, I am not going to let you leave," said Halling. "And to make sure you don't, I'll have my wife to keep an eye out on you."

"You cannot do that!" said Nina.

"I can and I will," said Halling. "Now, finish your breakfast and then go help Alice in the kitchen."

He got the paper back from Nina and went to the kitchen. Nina looked angrily towards his retreating back. He couldn't tell her what to do! He's not her Papa. She was going to do what she wanted. Nina finished her breakfast angrily and went to go up to her room when Halling stood in her way.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Halling.

"Going to my room to get my things to leave," said Nina.

"No, you're going to help Alice in the kitchen," said Halling. "You either go there yourself, or I'll drag you in there."

Nina glared at him, turned on her heel, and found her way to the kitchen to help Alice, Halling's wife, with the cooking. The man at the table Nina sat at the night before stopped reading his paper and looked towards the seat that Nina had just vacated. Then he looked to see that Nina was angrily going into the kitchen.

'_She's got the pipsqueak's temper,'_ thought the man. _'I hope it won't make it difficult... Oh well, the pipsqueak had always made it difficult. Screw the Gate of Truth, I'm not going to rest until the pipsqueak and his little girl are dead.'_

He stood up from the table, put some money down, and left the inn. He needed to go somewhere to get something first before he could start planning anything.

"Come back soon, Mr. Van!" said Alice.

Mr. Van didn't hear as he had already left.

"For the last fuckin' time, General, I didn't tell the press anything!" Ed yelled into the phone at mid-morning the next day. "I can swear if I fuckin' want to!"

Winry scowled at Ed's swearing as she fixed snacks for herself, Eddie, and Sara. Sara and Eddie were helping her.

"Daddy's swearing again," said Sara.

"I know," said Winry.

"Dad can't help it," said Eddie. "General Stupid is blaming Dad for Nina being in the paper."

"Well, men can be stupid," said Winry.

"We can't even take _Lucky_ out to piss without bein' mobbed by the fuckin' press!" Ed yelled into the phone. "And the paper's only been out for a fuckin' day! No, I won't go to fuckin' Central for a fuckin' Press Conference! You can just tell everyone there that they can fuckin' screw themselves!"

Then Ed slammed the phone receiver down and stormed into the kitchen while muttering German swear words.

"Ed, will you please stop swearing?" Winry asked with exasperation. "Even though they're in German..."

Ed sighed.

"Sorry, Win, but I'm just so _fuckin'_ pissed off!" said Ed. "I couldn't even talk to Nina on the phone last night. I just want to kick the ass of whoever found out and leaked it to the press."

"Whomever," Winry corrected.

"Whatever," said Ed. "Same thing."

Winry sighed.

"I'm just worried about Nina," said Ed. "I just..."

"We're worried about her too, Dad," said Eddie.

"Why don't you just go to Youswell and see?" asked Sara.

"Sara, you're too young to understand," said Ed.

Sara glared at Ed.

"Don't give that look to me, Sara Pinako Elric," said Ed.

"I can glare at you if I want to!" said Sara. "Just because Nina said she wanted you to stay here, it doesn't mean you have to!"

Ed sighed. He knew that Sara was right, but he didn't know what to say.

That night, the Central City train came to a stop in the Central City train station. Mr. Van stepped off of the train. Mr. Van, the one who watched Nina at Youswell, had golden blond hair and blue eyes. His long hair was in a ponytail like his father's once was. Mr. Van went out of the train station and walked the semi-quiet streets of Central. It didn't take him long to get to the building he was looking for. The sleeping guard of the building jerked awake once he realized someone was trying to break the boards off of the door.

"S-sir, you need to leave," said the guard. "This is restricted ground."

"Get out of my way," said Mr. Van. "You don't concern me, human."

"What – ?" started the guard.

"I SAID, get OUT of MY WAY!" said Mr. Van.

A few moments and a short scream from the guard later, Mr. Van pried the boards off of the doors and kicked the doors open. He went into the building and looked around. Everything was covered with dust. It had been a long time since he had been there...too long. He found the passage way he had been looking for and went down the staircase. It took at least five minutes to get to the place he was heading...the underground city of Central. He looked around and came to the spot where Wrath had sacrificed himself and Gluttony. The faded blood smears and splatter could still be seen.

'_They were just weak,'_ thought Mr. Van, with a sneer.

He looked around on the floor and frowned. He dived into the small river and found what he was looking for at the bottom. He grinned. Mr. Van scooped the 'gems' up and crammed them into his mouth. A few moments later, he sped upwards and broke through the surface of the water. He landed nimbly onto his feet on the ground.

But he was no longer Mr. Van, no longer had beautiful golden blond hair, nor had blue eyes. No, now he was lean, muscular, purple eyed, and his now greenish-black hair took the shape of a palm tree. He was no longer human. He punched the floor to test his power, making a huge dent. He let out a loud, evil laughter.

Envy was back.

**Author's Note:** He's baaaack! Just because Nina's on a journey, it doesn't mean it's going to be pleasant for her! I hope you liked these chapters! Please review!


	13. Bonus

**Author's Note:** Here is a bonus. It is the list of the Mustang kids from youngest to oldest.

**Children of Roy and Riza Mustang – Youngest to Oldest**

Liza Mustang – Age four at end of Healing Heartbreak; twelve, Nina's Journey

Maes Mustang – Age six at end of Healing Heartbreak; fourteen, Nina's Journey

James Mustang – Age seven at end of Healing Heartbreak; fifteen, Nina's Journey

Roy Mustang, Jr. – Age eight at end of Healing Heartbreak; sixteen, Nina's Journey

Melissa Mustang – Age nine at end of Healing Heartbreak; seventeen, Nina's Journey


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, sorry for taking so long! I've just been writing on chapters fifteen and sixteen. I've finished fifteen and sixteen. Now I've gotta work on seventeen. It's kind of difficult, you know, to write something that was unplanned. I wasn't going to write a sequel to Healing Heartbreak, but it just came to me that I should. I hope you like these chapters! I know that quite a bit of people are reading this, but only a couple of people have reviewed. I would like it if everyone reviewed, please, so I can know of everyone's thoughts on it. Anyway, enjoy!

**Author Note #2:** Here's the note about the speech.

"speech" - English/Amestrian

"_speech_" - emphasis

"_speech_" - German

_'speech'_ - thoughts

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ed bolted up in bed as if he were woken by a large sound. But there wasn't a sound for miles except for the barking of neighborhood dogs and the meows of cats. The reporters and photographers were staying at the few inns in town. Ed got out of bed and got his robe on over his boxers and tank top. He went to Sara and Eddie's room and checked on them. They were both sound asleep in their beds. Lucky was asleep on Sara's bed.

Ed sighed in relief and went back to his and Winry's bedroom. Ed sat down on his side of the bed, accidently waking Winry.

"Ed...?" Winry asked tiredly as she sat up in bed. "What's the matter?"

Ed turned and looked at Winry.

"Win...just go back to sleep, okay?" said Ed.

"Just tell me what's wrong," said Winry.

"I don't know," said Ed.

"You don't know what?" asked Winry.

"That's just it," said Ed. "I have a feeling, but I don't know what it is."

"Does it feel good or bad?" asked Winry.

"Bad, really bad," said Ed. "Sara and Eddie are okay, though; I just checked on them."

"Do you think it's Nina?" asked Winry.

"Oh, God, I hope not," said Ed, putting his hands over his face.

"Why don't you go see then?" asked Winry.

"Winry, I just can't leave you and Sara and Eddie all by yourselves," said Ed, dropping his hands to look at Winry.

"Ed, we'll be fine," said Winry.

"But, Winry – !" started Ed.

"Go, Ed," said Winry. "I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer. Go to Youswell and bring Nina back. I don't care if you have to drag her kicking and screaming all the way. Do you understand?"

Ed smiled and nodded.

"All right," said Ed.

Then he stood, went to the bathroom, washed his hands, got dressed, and put his hair up into a ponytail. He sat down on the bed and pulled on his military issued boots since he was dressed into his military suit. Winry had her robe on over her night gown. Ed clipped his State Alchemist watch onto his belt loop, got his wallet, and put it into his back pocket. He grabbed his keys. Winry walked him to the front door.

"You be careful, Ed," said Winry.

"I will," said Ed. "Don't worry, okay?"

"I love you, Ed," said Winry.

"I love you, too, Win," said Ed.

They hugged and kissed. Ed put his hand on Winry's stomach.

"I'll try to be back with Nina before the baby's born," said Ed.

"You better be," said Winry.

They kissed again. Then, Ed went out the door. Winry watched as he went out to the car and get in. Ed turned the car on along with the headlights, waved, and drove off. Winry sighed and shut the door once she could no longer see the car. She locked the door and went on her way back to her and Ed's room. She encountered Sara in the hallway.

"Mommy?" asked Sara, rubbing her eyes and holding her doll.

"What is it, Sara?" asked Winry.

"I had a bad dream," said Sara.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" asked Winry.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Sara.

"He left to go get Nina," said Winry.

"Couldn't he wait until morning?" asked Sara.

"No, he couldn't," said Winry.

Sara didn't say anything. She was worried for her daddy.

"What did you dream about?" asked Winry.

Sara didn't say anything, and then...

"Sara?" asked Winry.

"I can't remember," said Sara. "Can I have some water?"

Winry sighed. She knew Sara wasn't being truthful, but she didn't want to push it.

"Okay," said Winry. "Come on."

Then she got Sara a drink of water and took Sara back to bed and tucked her back in. Winry kissed Sara on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Sara," said Winry.

"You too, Mommy," said Sara.

Then Sara went back to sleep. Winry tucked a strand of Sara's hair back, pat Lucky on top of his head, re-tucked Eddie since he had kicked his sheets and blanket off, went to the bathroom, and went back to her and Ed's bedroom. As Winry went back to sleep, she hoped that Ed would bring Nina home safely.

Nina woke up in her room the next morning, feeling as though something was wrong. She didn't know what it could be, but she knew it wasn't good at all. Nina sighed and shook it off. She was just being paranoid. Nina went to the bathroom, cleaned up, and got dressed into her day clothes. She went down to the restaurant. Luckily, there were no press. No one had thought to look in Youswell for her. She was glad.

"How did you sleep last night?" Alice asked Nina.

"I slept all right," said Nina, looking around the empty restaurant. "It's not busy this morning."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Alice. "We get enough boarders throughout the year, so we aren't worried."

"All right," said Nina.

"What can I get you for breakfast?" asked Alice.

"I don't know," said Nina. "I'm just not that hungry this morning. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, you can just take it easy today," said Alice.

"Thank you," said Nina.

"Wait a minute," said Halling, coming in.

Alice and Nina looked at Halling.

"Nina will help you wash the clothes," said Halling.

"There's not much to do, Halling," said Alice. "I can do it myself. Nina can take a day off. She worked all day yesterday and the day before yesterday when the article came out."

"I suppose you're right," said Halling. "Just don't go anywhere, or some of the tourists might call those pesky journalists."

"I won't," said Nina.

'_I wanted to dance for more money today...,'_ thought Nina.

Just then, Ed came in. His hair was still up in a ponytail and was still wearing his uniform. He looked around and spotted Halling, Alice, and Nina. Ed went to them.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" asked Nina.

"I've come to get you and take you home," said Ed.

"But, Papa, you said I could travel Amestris and - !" started Nina.

"That was before the fuckin' article came out!" said Ed.

"Papa, don't swear!" said Nina.

"Yeah, Ed, there's no need for swearin'," said Halling.

"Sorry, Halling." said Ed.

"Papa, is Mother with you?" asked Nina.

"No, she's at home," said Ed. "Come on, get your suitcase so we don't miss the train."

Nina hesitated. She couldn't read her Papa like she usually could. Was he hiding something, or was she just having an off day? But she never had off days! There was something off about her Papa, but she didn't know what.

"Nina, I said to get your suitcase so we can go home," said Ed. "Winry is worried about you."

Nina sighed.

"All right, Papa," said Nina. "I will be right back."

Then Nina went up to her room and re-packed her suitcase. After re-packing her suitcase, Nina snapped it shut and locked it. She took it by the handle and carried it with her back down to the restaurant where her Papa was waiting for her.

"You ready?" asked Ed.

"_Ja_, Papa," said Nina.

"Come on," said Ed. "We don't want to miss the train."

"Why didn't you bring the car?" asked Nina.

"Because it would be too much trouble," said Ed. "Now, let's go, damn it!"

Nina nodded. She hadn't seen her Papa so agitated for a long time. She sighed and left with Ed, leaving Halling and Alice looking after them.

"Something seems off about him," said Halling.

"Halling, he's just concerned for Nina," said Alice. "I'm sure you'd be the same way if it were Khayal or Katie."

(**A/N:** Katie is Khayal's daughter. She's four.)

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Halling.

Ed came in half an hour later, swearing in German. Alice, who was filling up Halling's coffee, and Halling looked at him. Ed's military jacket was singed as if it had been caught on fire.

"Hey, Ed, what's wrong?" asked Halling. "Did you forget something?"

Ed stopped swearing and looked at Halling.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"You just came half an hour ago and got Nina," said Halling. "Don't you remember?"

"I...I just got here," said Ed. "The car was being a _fuckin' bitch_ and broke down."

"But who was that Ed who got Nina?" asked Halling.

"You mean – ?!" started Ed. "Where did they go?!"

"They left on the train," said Alice. "It left – "

"Fuck!" said Ed.

Then he turned on his heel and ran out of the inn. He ran to the train station, but it was too late. The train had already left. Ed stood on the platform feeling angry, worried, and disappointed. He should have never let Nina leave home in the first place; he should have went to Dublith and dragged her back when he had the chance. But now one question remained in Ed's mind.

'_How the __fuck__ did Envy come back?'_ thought Ed.

Ed sighed and went back to Halling's inn. He knew he had to go after Envy to get his daughter back, but he didn't know where to look first. Ed went inside the inn's restaurant and sat down at a table.

"I'm sorry, Ed," said Halling. "I shouldn't have let her go with him."

"It's not your fault," said Ed, a hand on his face. "You couldn't have stopped him anyway."

"But who was it, Ed?" asked Halling. "Who could disguise themselves so well – ?"

"My half-brother," said Ed. "Or what used to be my half-brother."

"You and Alphonse have a half-brother?!" asked Halling.

"It's too complicated to explain unless you know what a homunculus is," said Ed.

"A what?" asked Halling.

"Didn't you say that you tried alchemy?" asked Ed.

"That was over twenty years ago when I told you that!" said Halling.

"Twenty-four, actually," said Ed. "You're an old man then, aren't you?"

"Not that old," said Halling.

"Well, heh, heh, heh," Ed snickered as got up from the chair, "if you don't know what a homunculus is, then you can't help me. Been nice knowin' you."

Ed left before Halling could process what he said.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Here's the note about the speech.

"speech" - English/Amestrian

"_speech_" - emphasis

"_speech_" - German

_'speech'_ - thoughts

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Mrs. Florence," said Al, as he looked at his clipboard, "can you tell me what's wrong?"

Al was in one of the patient rooms at his clinic that was next to his and Darcy's house on the hill, the house that was rebuilt from his and Ed's childhood. His patient was a fifty-eight-year-old woman who was still in pretty good shape.

"Well, I keep coughing," said Mrs. Florence. "And I have a sore throat."

"It could be allergies," said Al. "It is near the end of May. Do you have watery and itchy eyes or a runny nose?"

"No, I don't," said Mrs. Florence. "This is the third time this year I've had it. It's not allergies or the flu or a cold. Doctor Jones said it wasn't something to be concerned about."

"Hm," said Al. "You said third time this year?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Florence.

"What about last year?" asked Al.

"About four times," said Mrs. Florence.

"Did you go to Central or East City?" asked Al.

"No, it's too far," said Mrs. Florence. "Do I need to?"

"Let's see first," said Al.

Al put the clipboard down on the cabinet and got a wide popsicle stick looking thing. Al told Mrs. Florence to open her mouth, and she did. Al put the stick on her tongue and looked down her throat. His hunch was right. He took out the stick, threw it away, and told Mrs. Florence to close her mouth.

"Well?" asked Mrs. Florence.

"I'm going to call a doctor in Central and make an appointment for you," said Al.

"But I can't afford a train ticket and – !" started Mrs. Florence.

"Don't worry about it," said Al. "Just tell the ticket master to charge it to my account."

"Thank you, Doctor Elric," said Mrs. Florence. "You're better than Doctor Jones."

Al blushed.

"It's nothin'," said Al. "I'm just doing my job."

Mrs. Florence left. Al sighed. That was the third person that month to come to him that was from Doctor Jones. Al went to the bathroom that was in the hallway and washed his hands. Then as he was about to call for someone else, the phone in his office rang. He went to his office and answered it.

"Doctor Elric," said Al.

"Al?" asked Ed.

"Brother!" said Al. "Did you find out who – ?"

"No," said Ed. "But..."

"But what?" asked Al.

Al could hear Ed sighing.

"Brother?" asked Al.

"He's back," said Ed. "And he has Nina."

"Who's back?" asked Al. "Who has Nina?"

"Envy," said Ed.

"Envy?" asked Al, his voice squeaking. "B – but that's impossible, Ed! Envy's dead! He was used as a sacrifice for the Gate! How could he be back?!"

"I don't know, Al," said Ed. "He must have escaped the Gate somehow, or it gave him a chance to live as a human."

"Why would it do that?!" asked Al. "That's – that's – !"

"I know, Al, but he's back!" said Ed. "He's got Nina!"

"How do you – ?" started Al.

Then Ed told him about waking up in the middle of the night with a terrible feeling and then going to Youswell to get Nina.

"And Halling said that I got her just half an hour before," finished Ed. "That was twenty minutes ago, more or less."

"Brother, I – " started Al. "Where are you right now?"

"I can't tell you, Al," said Ed. "It'd be too dangerous."

"But what are we going to do?" asked Al.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything; _I'm_ going to find that son-of-a-bitch and Nina," said Ed. "And when I find them, I'm going to kill Envy or die trying."

"Brother – !" started Al.

But it was too late; Ed had already hung up. Al sighed. He hang up. He was worried for his brother. He didn't know what to do. Al didn't want to lose his brother again.

'_What should I do?'_ thought Al. _'What __can__ I do?'_

Al sighed again.

Envy, who had let down his disguise as Ed, looked over at his hostage...Nina. Nina was tied up and sitting on the seat across from him. Luckily, no one else was on the train. Unluckily, Envy had drawn all of the curtains in the cabin. Nina was glaring at Envy. She was angry at herself for letting Envy deceive her as he did.

"Oh, don't be angry, my dear little niece," Envy said with a drawl and an evil chuckle. "It's not my fault that you humans are all alike. You'll fall for anything."

"You are not my uncle," said Nina.

Envy chuckled again. Nina wished for his voice box to be taken out.

"Of course I am, Nina," said Envy. "Well, I would have been if I were still human, but since I'm not...it's funny that he named you Nina."

"Papa said he named me after a friend of his," said Nina.

"Have you even met her?" asked Envy, clearly enjoying himself.

"Papa said – ." started Nina.

"What?" asked Envy. "What did the pipsqueak say?"

"Papa is not a pipsqueak!" said Nina.

"No, but he used to be," said Envy. "That worm."

"What are you?" asked Nina. "You have no soul."

Envy couldn't help but to laugh at Nina. Nina couldn't stand his laughing either.

"Do you know what a homunculus is?" asked Envy. "Of course you wouldn't. Your precious Papa wouldn't tell you anything like that even if you asked."

"A homunculus is a doll – " started Nina.

"Eh! Wrong!" said Envy. "A homunculus, that's me, is what is born from a failed human transmutation. Your Papa's daddy had a relationship with my mother over 400 years ago. A son by the name of William Van was born, that was me as a human, and he died from mercury poisoning at the age of eighteen. So his father tried to bring him back without the Philosopher's Stone, but he failed miserably. Then he left her and me, calling me a monster."

"You _are_ a monster," said Nina. "It is not Papa's fault – !"

Envy didn't let her finish as he had back-handed her.

"It _is_ your Papa's fault," snarled Envy. "He and his little brother were the perfect little kids along with his perfect little mommy. So, what happened to your Mommy? That whiny 'Gypsy' human."

"Mama wasn't 'whiny'!" said Nina.

Envy burst out laughing. He went on to insult Noah, which made Nina blush in anger.

"Aw, am I upsetting you?" asked Envy, in a patronizing tone.

Then he laughed again.

"It seems you got that trait from her," said Envy. "But it _has_ done some good for me. I don't know if I could stand being a human any longer. Have you inherited her 'powers'?"

Nina looked away. She wasn't going to answer because she knew that he'd use her abilities for his own advantage. But it was no use since Envy could tell by her silence that she had.

"So you have," said Envy. "That'll make it even more fun."

"Where are we going?" asked Nina.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Envy. "It'll be a surprise."

Nina didn't like surprises, especially from evil people like Envy.

Ed sighed as he got back into his car. He had called Al from a payphone three or four miles outside of Youswell. He was really worried for Nina. He knew that Envy was up to something terrible. But Ed just couldn't figure out how Envy had come back. Did the Gate try to give Envy, William, a second chance at life? Or had Envy broken out of the Gate doors? And if Envy _was_ given a second chance to be a human, how did he get to become a homunculus again? Ed got his map out and looked at it, wondering where he should go first to look for Nina as he wondered how Envy would know what he looked like now. Ed sighed. He should just be concentrating on finding and saving Nina. He threw his map aside. He wouldn't find out that way.

'_I need to have some help,'_ thought Ed. _'General Mustang is going to be fuckin' pissed.'_

He started his car up and started driving. It took Ed the rest of the day to drive to Central, which was about eight or ten hours, so he went directly to the Mustang Manor. When Ed got out of the car, he was bombarded by the press.

"I'm not goin' to say anything to you fuckin' press, so back off!" Ed said as he went to the front porch.

When he got to the front porch, he barely had time to knock when the door was opened by Riza.

"Come in, Edward," said Riza.

"Thanks," said Ed.

Ed rushed in as Riza shut the door on the press. Riza looked at Ed's military uniform.

"Don't ask," said Ed. "How did you know I was coming?"

"Alphonse called," said Riza. "The children are in bed. Roy is waiting in the den."

Ed nodded. He and Riza went to one of the dens where Roy was waiting.

"Edward, Alphonse said you'd come with important news," said Roy.

"Yeah," said Ed, sighing. "It's not good, either."

"Does it have to do with Nina?" asked Riza, shutting the door.

"Yes, and no," said Ed. "Well, mostly yes."

"Do you know where she is?" asked Roy.

Ed sighed again.

"Well?" asked Roy.

"I did," said Ed.

"What do you mean, you did?" asked Roy.

"Nina was at Dublith staying with Major Havoc until a woman he brought home from the bar insulted her," said Ed. "I sent Sara and Eddie out of the room when I let him have it over the phone."

"Where did she go next?" asked Riza.

"Youswell," said Ed.

"Isn't she still there?" asked Riza.

Ed looked down in shame.

"No," said Ed. "I didn't get there in time."

"Was she kidnapped?" asked Roy.

"Yes," said Ed.

"By who?" asked Riza.

"You'll need to sit down," said Ed.

"Why?" asked Roy.

"Because he's the same person who killed General Hughes," said Ed, looking back up. "Envy."

"Envy?" asked Riza.

"One of the homunculi from twenty-one years ago," said Ed. "Envy's the one who killed General Hughes. He must have disguised himself as someone close to Hughes."

Roy didn't know how to take the news. He touched the eyepatch covering the space where his left eye should have been.

"How could he have come back?" asked Riza. "Shouldn't he have been killed?"

"He _was_ killed," said Ed. "He was used as a sacrifice for the invasion almost nineteen years ago. Envy was supposed – "

"How is Envy connected to you?" asked Riza.

Ed sighed.

"He was my and Al's half-brother," said Ed.

"Half-brother?" asked Roy. "But your father was only forty."

"No, he was four-hundred, maybe six-hundred," said Ed. "He was involved with a woman named Dante. They made the Philosopher's Stone together over 400 years ago. They had a son together, but he died of mercury poisoning. Dad tried to bring him back to life. He failed, and he left shortly afterwards. That's why he left us, to protect us from Dante. She was the one controlling most of the homunculi."

"But that doesn't explain how he came back," said Roy.

"I don't know how he came back, but he wants me dead," said Ed.

"Why?" asked Riza.

"Because he thinks I'm his replacement," said Ed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author Note:** Here's the note about the speech.

"speech" - English/Amestrian

"_speech_" - emphasis

"_speech_" - German

_'speech'_ - thoughts

**Chapter Fifteen**

Roy and Riza looked at each other.

"I guess I need to get goin' if I'm gonna find Nina," said Ed, sighing.

"Wait, Edward," said Roy. "You're not thinking about – ?"

"I only came here to warn you about Envy," said Ed, going to the door. "He can change into – "

"Is he the reason you went over to the other world?" asked Riza.

Ed stopped in his tracks, his hand on the knob. He was silent for a moment, and then...

"You can say that," said Ed. "He killed me after he revealed who he was. I was surprised, but who wouldn't be surprised to find out that the homunculus who wants you dead turns out to be your dead half-brother? He took that moment to turn his arm into a lance. He impaled me. Al saw and used the Philosopher's Stone that was inside of him to bring me back to life. He restored my limbs too. I couldn't let him do that; so I used myself as material or equivalent exchange, or whatever you want to call it, to bring him back. I was expecting to die, but I guess the Gate decided to be nice to me. You should know the rest."

Then Ed opened the door and left. Roy and Riza looked at each other. They knew he was going to try to do something stupid to try to resolve it himself.

"Riza," said Roy.

"Yes, Roy," said Riza.

As Riza and Roy prepared to try to help Ed the best way they could, Ed was getting back into his car as he wondered what he should do next.

Nina looked at Envy as he was looking out of the window. He had gotten bored with tormenting Nina and resorted to looking out the window. Envy had threatened the engineer that if he stopped anywhere to pick up any other passengers, he would make his death a painful one. The engineer had wanted to live, so he decided to do as told. Envy noticed Nina looking at him and turned to look at her.

"What?" asked Envy.

"Are we there yet?" asked Nina.

"Don't smart ass me or I'll kill you," said Envy.

"Why don't you kill me now?" asked Nina.

"Because it would do no good," said Envy. "I want to see him suffer."

"You're going to kill me in front of Papa?" asked Nina.

"What do you think?" asked Envy, with a wicked smile.

Nina didn't like the sound of what Envy said, nor did she like the look on his face. She wanted to go back home. She now knew it was a big mistake for her to have left like that. If she hadn't have left home, then this would have never happened. Nina tried not to cry.

"Aw, don't worry, you'll be home with Mama soon, pipsqueak," Envy said with a drawl and then laughing.

Envy stopped laughing when the train stopped.

"We're not supposed to be there just yet," said Envy. "That stupid..."

Envy got up and transformed into Ed.

"Don't go anywhere, got it, girly?" asked Envy.

Nina nodded. Then Envy, as Ed, stalked off to go to the engineer's car. When Nina was sure that Envy was out of earshot, she wrestled with the ropes a little and managed to loosen the ropes around her wrists enough to be able to clap her hands. After clapping her hands, she dematerialized the ropes binding her. Nina quickly grabbed her suitcase and got off the train as fast as she could. In the engineer's car, Envy had the engineer by the collar of his shirt.

"I thought I fuckin' told you not to stop until we got to – !" started Envy.

"I – I'm sorry, Colonel," said the engineer. "I – I just needed to stop to get more fuel. I can't run for eight or nine hours without refueling for more! It'll just be – !"

"I'll give you twenty minutes!" said Envy. "But if anyone else comes on board, I'll kill you and everyone else on the train, got it, worm?"

The engineer nodded, afraid that he'd be killed if he didn't do as Envy demanded. He watched Envy leave while rubbing the back of his neck. The engineer knew that it wasn't Ed because he had known Ed personally, and Ed's eyes weren't cold like Envy's. The engineer sighed. As Envy neared the seat where Nina was supposed to be, he knew something had went wrong since she was no longer sitting there.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Envy.

By the time Envy had gotten off to look for Nina, Nina was already far away from the train. She was masked by the crowd of people. Nina ran and ran until she was sure that she wasn't being followed. Nina didn't know what to do. It was then that she spotted a telephone booth. Nina went over to the telephone booth, closed the door, got her money out, and inserted it into the phone. Then Nina dialed her Uncle Al's telephone number.

"Hello?" asked Darcy, picking up on the third ring.

"Aunt Darcy, I need to speak to Uncle Alphonse," said Nina.

"Are you all right, Nina?" asked Darcy. "Where are you?"

"Please let me talk to Uncle Alphonse," said Nina.

"All right," said Darcy.

Darcy gave the phone to a worried Al.

"Nina, are you okay?" asked Al. "Where are you? Did – ?"

"Uncle Alphonse, I am fine," said Nina. "I have escaped 'Envy'."

She could hear Al sigh in relief of her being okay.

"I'm glad," said Al. "So, it was – ?"

"Yes, Uncle Alphonse, it was the homunculus called Envy," said Nina. "But I have escaped. Please get a message to Papa that I am all right. I know he has come to search for me."

"O-okay," said Al. "Where are you?"

"I do not know," said Nina. "But I do not know what to do."

"Go somewhere where Envy won't find you," said Al. "And use a disguise."

"But where?" asked Nina.

"I don't know, but somewhere," said Al. "I'll tell Brother that you're – "

"Tell him in German," said Nina.

"You know I can't understand or speak German!" said Al.

"I will tell you a phrase in German," said Nina.

Nina told Al the phrase.

"How do you spell it?" asked Al.

"Do not write it down!" said Nina.

"All right, all right!" said Al. "Sorry. "But please be careful, Nina. We all love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Al," said Nina. "Good-bye, Uncle Al."

Then Nina hang up. She sighed. _Now_ what was she supposed to do? She couldn't just stay in that town or Envy would find her for sure _and_ knock her out. Nina picked up her suitcase and went out of the phone booth. It was starting to get dark. Nina had to go somewhere so she wouldn't be spotted by Envy or found. First, though, she had to get something to eat and drink since Envy wanted to see her suffer. She was starting to get dizzy. After walking for a little while, she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

A man who was talking on the phone to a former colleague saw Nina collapse from his front room window.

"Roy, I've gotta go," said the man. "I'll call you later. Yes, I'll look out for her."

Then he hang up and called out to his wife.

"Honey, I'll be right back!" said the man.

As the man went out of the house to get Nina, his wife came out of the kitchen from making dinner. She looked to see, through the window, that her husband was picking up Nina and bringing her inside.

'_Nina!'_ thought the wife. _'But Edward...'_

The man brought Nina back into the house.

"Gracia, do you want to get a bed ready for her?" aksed the man.

"Yes, I will," said the woman, Gracia.

Gracia made a bed ready for Nina. A few moments later, the man laid Nina down onto the bed. He took her shoes off and covered her with the sheets and comforter. Gracia, after she attended to the dinner, came to the bedroom where her husband just put Nina's suitcase into the closet.

"Maes?" asked Gracia.

"Yes?" asked the husband, Maes Hughes.

"Is she all right?" asked Gracia.

"Yes, I think she's just dehydrated and hungry," said Maes. "When she wakes up, we can get her something to eat and drink."

"What did Roy want?" asked Gracia.

"He wants me to keep a watch out for Ed's daughter Nina," said Maes. "He gave me a description of her – "

"This is Nina, Maes," said Gracia. "I guess you don't recognize her from the pictures because her eyes are closed."

"I suppose," said Maes. "I better call Roy then."

"Let's eat dinner first, Maes," said Gracia. "Elysia should be home from work in a moment."

And sure enough, a twenty-five-year-old Elysia Hughes called out in the front room, "Mom, Daddy, I'm home!"

"I'll call him after dinner," said Maes.

Maes and Gracia went into the front room to great their daughter, who had an auto-mail arm. A few moments later, they were eating dinner in the dining room. They talked about Elysia's day at work at the local military headquarters.

"Are you going to introduce us to that nice boy you've been talking about?" asked Gracia.

"Mom!" said Elysia, blushing. "He's just a friend!"

Maes chuckled.

"Dad!" said Elysia. "It's – !"

"Calm down, honey," said Maes. "You'll introduce us when you're ready. He's not too old for you, is he?"

"No, Dad," said Elysia. "I've heard something about Uncle Ed at work a couple of days ago."

"What did you hear?" asked Maes.

"I don't know if it's true or not, but the paper was saying that Nina ran away from home," said Elysia. "I hope she's all right."

"I'm sure she is, Elysia," said Maes.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Elysia.

"Well..." started Maes.

"We'll talk about it later, honey," said Gracia. "Just finish your dinner."

"Mom, I'm not a child," said Elysia.

"We know you're not, Elysia," said Maes. "How we know that Nina is safe is because she's resting in the guest bedroom."

"She is?" asked Elysia.

"Yes," said Maes. "But we shouldn't disturb her."

"Of course not," said Elysia. "She probably doesn't know what I look like."

"Why would you say that?" asked Gracia.

"Well, when they came back, I was in military school," said Elysia. "And after I got accepted into the military, we moved here since I got stationed here. Not to mention..."

She looked at her right arm.

"Don't worry about it, Elysia," said Maes.

Elysia looked at Maes and nodded. After dinner, Elysia excused herself to her room to get to work on one of the cases she was given.

"Maes, I don't know if we've told you before or if Roy told you, but Nina's mother isn't from this world," said Gracia. "Nina is not Ishballan, she's a Gypsy or a Roma. And according to Edward and Alphonse, she can see into a person's soul, heart, and dreams."

"That's nifty," said Maes.

"Yes, but from what Winry told me in her letters is that Nina isn't very popular in school anymore because of discrimination," said Gracia.

"That poor girl," said Maes. "You would've thought that things would get better, the discrimination especially. I bet that's why she ran away, because she felt that she didn't belong. I feel sorry for her. Didn't Edward's first wife want to come?"

"She was killed by an extremist group when Nina was only two-years-old," said Gracia.

"That's awful," said Maes.

"Nina might be shocked to see you," said Gracia. "The Maes Hughes from her mother's world died just before Nina, Edward, and Alphonse came back to this one. Alphonse told me that she was friends with the Elysia there."

"What happened to – ?" started Maes.

"They died too," said Gracia. "It took Nina a little while to get used to some of the people here when she, Edward, and Alphonse came back. She was afraid of a lot of people."

"I wouldn't blame her for being scared," said Maes. "I'm going to go check on her."

"I'll check on her first, Maes," said Gracia. "I don't want her to be – "

"Yeah, you're right," said Maes. "I'll go put the pictures I've taken into the photo albums and then I'll wash the dishes."

Gracia chuckled and went to check on Nina to see that Nina was still asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Envy searched and searched the town of New Optain, but he could not find Nina anywhere. All that he found were reporters trying to hassle him since he was in the form of Ed. Envy did his best to ignore them. When the twenty minutes were up, he went back to the train and went to the engineer's car. Envy saw that the car was empty. Envy growled.

'_Where is that...?'_ thought Envy.

It was then that he heard the engineer. He was in the communications car. Envy went to the communications car and opened the door to find the engineer on one of the phones.

"Yes, in New Optain," said the engineer. "Get someone here as soon as – !"

"What do you think you are doing?" Envy snarled as he transformed back into his chosen form.

The engineer looked in fright as he looked at Envy, seeing what Envy really was. Envy grabbed the engineer by his neck while the engineer gasped for air.

"You little piece of vermin," Envy snarled. "You stopped the train on purpose to let the pipsqueak's brat off, didn't you?!"

The engineer couldn't breathe, so he nodded his head.

"You're going to pay for that," said Envy.

Then, Envy killed the engineer. After hearing the engineer scream, Roy, Riza, and the others in the Central Command office heard an explosion and the line disconnecting a moment later. Roy then started giving orders.

"Major Breda!" Roy ordered.

Breda stood and snapped to attention.

"Sir!" said Breda.

"Go and find Edward!" Roy ordered. "He still might be in town! Bring him back to my office!"

"Yes, sir!" said Breda.

Then Breda went to do as told.

"Fuery!" snapped Roy.

"Yes, sir," said Fuery.

"You contact the base in New Optain," said Roy. "Tell them to be on their guard and to not trust anyone! Contact all the other bases as well! We have an emergency on hand!"

"Yes, sir!" said Fuery.

Then Fuery went to do as told. Roy told everyone else what to do and then turned to Riza.

"I'll call him back," said Roy. "I want you to be by my side."

"Yes, sir," said Riza.

Then Roy went to his office, Riza following him, and called the person he said he would call: Maes Hughes.

Maes, who just got through washing the dinner dishes as Gracia tended to a feverish Nina, went to the ringing phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Maes.

"Hughes, what did I always threaten you about when Elysia was just a little girl?" asked Roy.

"Roy, I was just – " started Maes.

"Just answer the question!" said Roy.

"Geez, Roy, calm down," said Maes. "You always threatened to burn me through the phone if I didn't stop talking about Elysia. What's wrong?"

"We have a situation," said Roy. "We've got information that Nina is in New Optain."

"Yeah, I was going to call you about her," said Maes. "I saw her collapsing outside just before dinner. She's in bed with a fever."

"Keep her there!" said Roy. "The one who kidnapped her killed the train engineer that drove the train – Maes?"

The sound of a train exploding shook the house, and Maes went to the window to see black smoke and a bright orange fire coming from the train station. Elysia and Gracia came out of the rooms they were in and came into the front room to the window by Maes.

"Oh, my goodness," said Gracia.

Maes went back to the phone and put the receiver back to his ear.

"Roy, tell me who's responsible for that explosion!" said Maes.

"Do you remember who killed you twenty-one years ago?" asked Roy.

"No, Roy, you can't – !" started Maes. "He can't be! You said he was dead!"

"I thought so too, Maes, but Edward said that he's back," said Roy. "He's going after Edward and his family. You need to get to safety!"

"We can't move Nina!" said Maes. "She's sick! She's dehydrated and fatigued from not eating anything all day long!"

"Maes, what's going on?" asked Gracia.

"The New Optain branch is being informed," said Roy. "Close everything. Do you have a basement?"

"Yes, but – " started Maes.

"Nina will be fine if you just move her and your entire family, including you, into the basement," said Roy. "Don't come out. Not even to the phone ringing."

"Roy – !" started Maes.

"Maes Hughes, do it right now!" said Roy. "I am not going to lose my friend again!"

Maes sighed. He had no choice but to do as told. He hang up and told Gracia and Elysia to go to the basement.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Elysia.

"Just get to the basement, I'll get Nina," said Maes.

Gracia and Elysia done as told. After getting Nina, Maes went to the basement as well and bolted it shut. Maes laid Nina down on the cot.

"Dad, she doesn't look so good," said Elysia.

"That's what dehydration can do to a person," said Maes. "She needs something to drink."

As they took care of Nina, Envy went on a warpath as he tried to look for Nina. Breda was able to find Ed. He brought Ed back to Central Headquarters to Roy's office.

"You can leave, Breda," said Roy. "Go contact Havoc."

"Yes, sir," said Breda.

"And shut the door behind you," said Roy.

Breda nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it, General?" asked Ed. "I was on my way out of – "

"It's about Nina," said Roy.

"Have you found her already?" asked Ed.

"A train conductor called us ten minutes ago," said Riza, as Roy looked out of his office window with his hands clasped behind his back.

"From where?" asked Ed.

"New Optain," said Riza. "He said that a chameleon type of person was impersonating you. He said that Nina was being kidnapped by that person, Envy as you well know. Envy told him not to stop for anything, but he stopped anyway to let Nina escape."

Ed sank down into one of the chairs.

"Envy killed him, didn't he?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Riza.

"_Oh, God,_" Ed said in German.

"Nina is safe, but Envy is angry," said Roy. "Every HQ is being alerted. They'll – "

"He'll be able to kill them all very easily, General, you know that," said Ed. "He even got Hughes."

"Hughes is alive," said Roy.

"No, he's not," said Ed. "Envy fuckin' killed him!"

Ed was now back on his feet. Roy was looking at Ed. He sighed. Ed didn't know since he and Winry and Nina and Al and Darcy had moved to Resembool before Elysia...

"Riza," said Roy.

Riza got out a picture from Roy's desk and gave it to Ed. Ed took it and looked at it. His eyes widened in shock. In the picture was a healthy, alive, Maes Hughes with Gracia and a twenty-five year old Elysia. Elysia had an auto-mail arm. Ed looked back up at Roy and Riza in shock.

"How – ?! What – ?!" started Ed.

"Elysia started dabbling into alchemy," said Roy. "She, unlike Maes, had the talent for it. She took the State Alchemist exam after graduating from military school and passed. She studied Human Transmutation. She bought all of the ingredients and probably snuck to the underground city and found the scattered pieces of the incomplete philosopher's stone."

"How did she find out about it?" asked Ed.

"I don't know," said Roy.

"She must have gotten the information from the classified files," said Riza.

"When I got to the place she was doing the transmutation, it was too late to stop her," said Roy.

"It took the same arm as mine," said Ed.

"I was shocked to see that the transmutation worked," said Roy. "I thought... After Elysia recovered, I re-assigned her to New Optain. Gracia and Maes are there with her. Maes is living under an assumed name."

"What about the operators?" asked Ed.

"They are sworn to secrecy," said Roy.

Ed sighed. He looked at the picture again.

"I need to get to Nina," said Ed.

"We need a plan," said Riza.

"Plans won't work," said Ed. "Envy will just – "

"Without a plan, we'll all die," said Roy. "Have you called Winry yet?"

"No," said Ed. "She's seven months pregnant. I don't want her to lose the baby or go into early labor."

"She needs to know what – " started Riza.

"No," said Ed. "I'm not telling her anything."

Roy's phone rang. Riza picked it up. She handed the phone receiver to Ed a moment later. Ed took it.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"Brother?" asked Al.

"Hey, Al," said Ed. "What – ?"

"Nina called me during dinner and wanted me to get a message to you that she's okay," said Al.

Then Al told Ed what Nina had told him to say in German.

"Thanks, Al," said Ed. "You did the German pretty well, Al."

"It was hard to say it just right," said Al. "Anyway, Brother, what's wrong? You sound upset. What happened?"

"Nothing, Al," said Ed. "Just take care of everyone there, okay?"

"Brother, don't keep me in the dark!" said Al. "What is – ?!"

Ed hang up on Al and sighed again.

"How's Nina?" asked Ed. "Is she okay?"

"She's sick from not eating or drinking," said Roy. "But Maes will take care of her."

Ed nodded. He didn't want to just sit around and do nothing but planning, but he knew that to save his daughter and the country he had to plan. Fuery came in.

"Sir, I've contacted everyone," said Fuery. "They're all going to send their best alchemists that they have on hand."

Roy nodded.

"Get Edward some tea to drink and dinner from the mess hall," said Roy. "He's tired and hungry. He hasn't rested yet."

"I'm not – !" started Ed.

"You need to rest, Edward," said Roy. "Go on, Fuery."

"Yes, sir," said Fuery.

Then Fuery went to do as told.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, General – !" started Ed.

"I'm not pulling anything, Edward," said Roy. "I just can't have any fatigued soldiers on my hands when we go to help New Optain."

Ed nodded, handing the picture back to Riza. Fuery came back a few minutes later with Ed's hot tea and dinner from the mess hall. Ed thanked Fuery and sat down at a sofa, put his tray on the coffee table in front of him, and started to eat. Roy told Fuery to wait outside.

As Ed ate, he began to get tired and blurry-eyed.

"You asshole!" said Ed. "How dare – !"

"You've been driving for a long time, Edward, of course you'd be tired," said Roy.

"I – !" started Ed.

But before Ed could finish his sentence, he was in a deep sleep. Riza repositioned Ed so that he could be laying comfortably on the sofa.

"Sorry, Edward, but we also can't have a worried father getting himself killed," said Roy. "Get in here, Fuery!"

Fuery came in.

"Yes, sir?" asked Fuery.

"Make sure no one comes in or out of this room, got it?" asked Roy.

"Yes, sir," said Fuery.

"And get Breda here too," said Riza. "He'll help."

"Yes, sir," said Fuery.

Then Fuery left.

"Was this wise?" asked Riza.

"Yes, Riza, we can't have Edward giving his life away," said Roy. "His family needs him."

"Yes, sir," said Riza.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked these chapters! I just had to bring Hughes back, it's just not the same without him. Anyway, I would be very appreciative if you give suggestions. I'm not running out of ideas, I just think it would be good to get some input. Review!


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone! Even though I'm not getting much reviews, I am still going to write this fanfiction. This fanfiction is mostly for my enjoyment, but I am posting it up for everyone else's enjoyment as well. I will only ask this one more time: Anyone who reads this, please review it. I don't care if you hate it, actually I do care, just REVIEW! If you don't, it's just lazy. Anyway, please read, enjoy, and REVIEW.

**Notes on dialogue:**

"_German speech_"

"English/Amestrian speech"

_'thought'_

"_emphasis_"

**Chapter Seventeen**

Al sighed as he looked at the phone and then to Darcy. Darcy, who had brown hair and green eyes, looked at Al with concern.

"What is it, Alphonse?" asked Darcy.

"Are David and Grace in bed?" asked Al.

David is seven, and Grace is almost four.

"Yes, they're in bed," said Darcy. "Alphonse, tell me what's going on."

"I don't know what's going on, Darcy," said Al. "But I know it isn't good when Ed hangs up on me. I just... I know he's going to do something stupid to try to save Nina."

"Nina sounded fine to me when she was talking to me," said Darcy.

Al sighed. Al knew it would be difficult to tell Darcy about the homunculus Envy coming back to life since she didn't practice Alchemy or knew what was going on in the military when he and Ed were teens.

"Don't keep me in the dark, Alphonse," said Darcy, her hands on her hips and green eyes blazing.

Al sighed again.

"And quit sighing!" said Darcy. "You know how much that irritates me!"

"I'm sorry, Darcy," said Al. "It's just... You wouldn't understand."

"Oh?" asked Darcy, with a tone.

Al put his hands up in defense.

"It's not like that!" said Al.

"Then what is it like?" asked Darcy. "And don't you dare sigh again!"

"It's just that you don't understand alchemy and –!" started Al.

"Just because I don't practice Alchemy, it doesn't mean that I don't understand it!" Darcy said in an angry voice.

Darcy then went to her and Al's bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Al sighed, yet again.

"STOP SIGHING!" Darcy yelled from the bedroom.

Before Al could go to his and Darcy's room to talk to Darcy, the phone rang. Al picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Al.

"Alphonse, has Edward called you?" asked Winry.

"Oh, hi, Winry," said Al. "Are you –?"

"Alphonse, answer my question!" said Winry.

"Uh...," said Al.

"He has, hasn't he?" asked Winry.

"Yeah," said Al. "He's called me."

"Well?" asked Winry. "Did he say anything to you? Is Nina okay? Is he bringing her home?"

"Brother didn't call you?" asked Al.

"If he did, would I be calling?" asked Winry.

"I guess not," said Al.

"What did he say?" asked Winry. "He should've been home by now with Nina, but..."

"He's in Central," said Al.

"What's he doing in Central?" asked Winry.

"Brother didn't tell me," said Al.

"Don't lie to me!" said Winry. "You know what he's doing there, and you're going to tell me!"

"I'm not --!" started Al.

"Alphonse, _please_ tell me!" said Winry. "Sara and Eddie are worried about him. I – I don't want to -- And if you sigh again…!"

"He's in Central to get the military's help," said Al.

"Why would he need the – has she been kidnapped?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, she's been kidnapped," said Al. "He got there before Ed did."

"How do you know it was a he?" asked Winry.

"Because…," started Al.

"Tell me, dammit!" said Winry.

"Winry, calm down or you'll go into early labor!" said Al. "You can't be upset this late in the pregnancy!"

"Just tell me, Alphonse!" said Winry.

Al sighed. Winry scowled.

"Envy kidnapped her, but she escaped," said Al. "I don't know where she is, but I think she's safe."

"Envy?" asked Winry. "But…"

"Envy's one of the homunculi from over 21 years ago," said Al. "He killed Brother, but I brought him back to life. That's how Brother ended up over in Germany because he brought me back by sacrificing himself."

"But all the homunculi are dead!" said Winry.

"Envy came back," said Al. "We don't know how, but he did."

Al could hear Winry forcing herself not to cry.

"Envy…he… he wants to kill Ed, doesn't he?" asked Winry.

Al didn't say anything. Winry hang up on Al, knowing the grim answer. Winry sank down to the floor and started sobbing. She couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it.

"Mommy?" asked a small voice.

Winry hurried and wiped her tears away. She looked to see that it was Sara. Sara was holding the doll Ed had made for her with alchemy. Sara helped Winry stand back up.

"Thank you, Sara," said Winry.

"I heard you crying," said Sara.

"I'm okay, Sara," said Winry. "I just had something in my eye."

Sara gave Winry a look saying that she didn't buy it.

"Did you find out if Daddy got Nina yet?" asked Sara.

Winry didn't know what she could say. She didn't know what she _should_ say to Sara. She sighed.

"Don't sigh like that, Mommy," said Sara. "I don't like it."

"Nina got out of Youswell," said Winry. "But Daddy is on her trail. He's goin' to find her and bring her home."

As Sara looked in thought at her, Winry hoped that Sara would believe what she had told her. Winry knew it sounded awful, but she was glad that Sara didn't have Nina's powers. Sara had no choice but to accept what her Mommy had told her because she knew that her Mommy wasn't going to be honest with her.

"Okay, Mommy," said Sara.

"Go back to bed, okay, Sara?" asked Winry.

'_Please go back to bed,'_ thought Winry. _'I can't hold out any longer…'_

Sara nodded and let Winry put her back to bed. Winry tucked Sara in and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, Sara," said Winry. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Okay, Mommy, g'night," said Sara.

She closed her eyes. When she was sure that Winry was gone, Sara got out of bed and went to Eddie's bed. She touched his shoulder.

"Brother, are you awake?" asked Sara.

Eddie turned in bed and sat up and looked at Sara.

"Did Mom say anything?" asked Eddie.

"All she said is that Daddy lost track of her," said Sara. "She said that Nina left before Daddy could get to her."

"Dad would have called if he had lost track of her," said Eddie, looking at the window in his and Sara's room.

"Do you think that something happened to her?" asked Sara.

Eddie didn't answer. His mouth formed the exact same pout as his father's did when he was thinking about something. Eddie's sun-blond eyebrows and amber golden eyes were furrowed as he thought of what his and Sara's mother could be hiding from them. Sara looked at Eddie. He looked exactly like their father when he was a kid. Winry had showed them childhood pictures while Ed had blushed in embarrassment.

"Eddie?" asked Sara.

Eddie looked at Sara.

"Do you think something happened to them?" asked Sara.

"I don't know, Sara," said Eddie. "But didn't you say you had a bad dream the other night?"

Sara nodded.

"Do you remember it?" asked Eddie.

"But we don't have powers like Big Sister's," said Sara. "We have a different Mommy."

"So?" asked Eddie. "That shouldn't matter. We're still family. You think we should call Mister Hughes?"

"But he might not know that we know he's alive," said Sara. "She told us not to tell Daddy, remember, because it would make him angry."

"We have to do something!" said Eddie.

"SH!" said Sara. "Mommy thinks we're asleep!"

Eddie blushed in embarrassment.

"Mommy was crying when I went into the front hall," said Sara. "I think it was something that Uncle Al said that made her cry."

"Like what?" asked Eddie.

"I don't know," said Sara. "But in my dream, it showed that Daddy and Nina got really badly hurt."

"We can't let that happen," said Eddie.

"We're only seven, what can we do?" asked Sara.

A grin graced Eddie's mouth.

"What?" asked Sara.

Breda and Fuery played Poker as the clock in the near-empty office of Roy Mustang's struck midnight.

"How long do you think the sleeping medicine will last?" asked Breda, as he looked over at a sleeping Ed.

Fuery looked at the sofa that was beside the coffee table he and Breda were playing Poker at. They had pulled chairs to it so as not to disturb Ed.

"Well, I think it should last until the morning," said Fuery. "I'm not really sure. It's some strong stuff."

"I hope it lasts until morning," said Breda, trying to stifle a yawn. "I don't want to be beaten up by him for being an accomplice. And I hope that monster gets taken care of by then."

Before Fuery could say anything else, the phone rang. He and Breda looked at each other.

"I'll get it," said Breda.

He stood up and went to the phone that was on Roy's desk.

"Major General Mustang's office," said Breda.

"There is a call from an insecure phone line," said the operator.

"Who is it from?" asked Breda.

"A young girl named Sara Pinako Elric," said the operator.

Breda thought for a moment. He asked Fuery if he knew the name.

"Yeah, it's Colonel Ed's daughter," said Fuery.

"Put the call through," said Breda.

The operator done as told.

"Hello, Sara," said Breda.

"Don't act as if you knew my name," said Sara, in an irritated voice. "I heard you ask Mr. Fuery if he knew my name, you _dummkopf_."

"Isn't that a German word?" asked Breda.

"Yeah," said Sara. "I heard Daddy say it once and me and Eddie asked what it meant. He told us it means 'dumb-head'."

"Hey! Respect your elders!" said Breda.

Sara scowled.

"Is Daddy there?" asked Sara, ignoring Breda's scolding.

"Yeah, he's sleeping on the sofa," said Breda.

"Why?" asked Sara. "Doesn't he know how worried Mommy is about him and Nina?"

"Well, it wasn't his choice to sleep," Breda blurted out.

"You gave him sleeping medicine?!" asked Sara.

"Now calm down --!" started Breda.

"Is Nina there?" asked Sara.

"Uh…," said Breda.

"Where is she?" asked a different voice.

Breda's face drained of color. He was no longer talking to Sara. He was talking to Winry.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Here are the notes for the dialogue.

"_German speech_"

"English/Amestrian speech"

_'thought'_

"_emphasis_"

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Where is she?" asked a different voice.

Breda's face drained of color. He was no longer talking to Sara. He was talking to Winry.

"Answer me!" snapped Winry.

"Well, I can't really tell you," said Breda.

"Why not?" asked Winry. "You were telling my kids that their father was drugged to sleep, but you can't tell me where my daughter is?"

"Technically, she's your step-daughter," said Breda.

"DON'T FUCKIN' CORRECT ME!" yelled Winry.

Breda cringed.

"I know she's not my biological daughter, but she's still my daughter," said Winry. "Now, where the fuck is she?!"

"She's in New Optain," said Breda.

"Then why did you drug Edward asleep?" asked Winry.

"Because General Mustang ordered us to," said Breda. "Everyone is going down to New Optain to find Nina and help get her out. Especially to try to get –"

"To get what?" asked Winry.

"That monster that – are you sure you can handle it?" asked Breda. "The General said that you're going to have another baby soon."

"Just tell me before I yell your fuckin' ear off!" said Winry.

"The train conductor was killed by that monster for helping Nina escape," said Breda. "He blew up the train and possibly the station – Winry?"

Winry had dropped the phone in shock. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Sara and Eddie looked up at their mom in concern. They didn't mean for her to wake up, but she had woken up to get herself a midnight snack when she heard them talking to Breda on the phone.

"Winry?" asked Breda. "Are you still there?"

Eddie picked up the phone and put the receiver to his ear.

"What did you say to Mom to make her drop the phone?" asked Eddie.

"I told her that she wouldn't be able to – you're supposed to be asleep!" said Breda.

Ed had woken up. He sat up on the sofa and put a hand on his head groaning.

"Don't talk so loud," groaned Ed. "I'm gonna kick his fuckin' ass for… Who's on the phone?"

"Put Dad on!" said Eddie.

Ed's head snapped up. He stood up from the sofa, went to Breda, and grabbed the phone away from Breda.

"Eddie?" asked Ed.

"Dad!" said Eddie. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just put your mom on," said Ed.

"She's kinda zoning out," said Eddie. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Eddie, you're too young to understand," said Ed. "And it would be too… How'd you know I was here?"

"Uncle Al," said Eddie. "Mom made him tell her."

Ed sighed.

"Tell your mom to stop spacin' out and get on the damn phone," said Ed.

Eddie held the phone out to Winry.

"Mom, Dad said to stop spacin' out and get on the damn phone," said Eddie.

Winry blinked back her tears and got the phone from Eddie, telling him and Sara to go straight back to bed and not to listen in on the extension. Ed sent Fuery and Breda out so they wouldn't overhear.

"Edward, what's going on?" asked Winry.

"You don't need to ask me that, Win," said Ed. "You already know."

"But what are you going to do?" asked Winry.

"I don't know," said Ed.

"Are you going to go to New Optain?" asked Winry.

Ed sighed.

"I don't know," said Ed. "I know I have to, but these _dummkopf_ 'guards' will try to stop me from trying to go outside of this room. I'm sorry for not calling you to tell you myself. I just… I just didn't want you to go into early labor."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Mister Hughes," said Winry.

"So, you knew?" asked Ed.

"Yes, I know," said Winry. "He picked up the phone when I called her once. I wanted to tell you about –!"

"Don't worry about it," said Ed. "I'm gonna try my best to get there as fast as I can to save her."

"Don't get yourself killed," said Winry.

"I'll try not to, Win," said Ed.

"That's not good enough, Edward!" said Winry. "You need to promise me!"

"Sorry, Win, but I can't promise you that," said Ed. "I love you."

Then he hang up. Ed grabbed the phone and ripped out the cord and threw it across the room. A moment later, Breda and Fuery came back in.

"Everything all right, boss?" asked Breda.

"What do you fuckin' think?!" asked Ed.

"There's no need to yell," said Breda.

Ed narrowed his eyes at Breda.

"You're gonna let me out of this room so I can go to New Optain," said Ed.

"Sorry, but we were given orders not to let you out," said Breda.

"But I outrank you," said Ed.

"Sorry, sir, but the General outranks _you_," said Fuery. "So..."

Before Ed could say anything, Riza came through the door. Breda and Fuery saluted her.

"At ease, gentlemen," said Riza.

She looked at Ed who looked back at her.

"Where's General Mustang?" asked Ed.

While Riza tried to come up with an answer, Ed pulled a gun out of his boot and shot Riza. Breda and Fuery looked in shock as Riza casually looked at her chest.

"Aw, did you have to spoil my surprise, FullMetal pipsqueak?" asked Riza, turning into Envy.

"Breda, Fuery, go," said Ed. "And don't come back in here."

But Breda and Fuery didn't need telling twice. They scrambled out of the door and slammed it behind them. Envy laughed at the sound of Breda and Fuery screaming in fear down the halls.

"Those pathetic humans," Envy snickered. "Your pipsqueak daughter was right. You _did_ grow. But you'll always be a pipsqueak to me."

Ed growled at what Envy said. Envy laughed again, putting his hands on his hips.

"What's with the look, pipsqueak?" asked Envy. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"How did you come back to life?" asked Ed. "You were supposed to be dead!"

"Well, the Gate, or whatever you stupid humans like to call it, decided to give William a second chance," said Envy. "I was in Youswell when I spotted your brat. Thanks to her, I got my memory back. And I guess you can figure out what happened next."

"_Stupid fuckin' gate_," said Ed.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" asked Envy, chuckling. "But I'm grateful for it because I can kill anyone I want…especially you and your precious family."

"You're not going to kill anyone," snarled Ed.

"It's a bit too late for that," said Envy. "I've already killed quite a bit of people. I really missed the feeling. Where did you get the gun anyway?"

"None of your fuckin' business," said Ed. "I'm gonna kill you."

Envy laughed out loud again.

"You'd only be able to kill me if you had some of my remains, but dear old Daddy used William's remains," said Envy. "You'll have to put up with me. Enough chatting."

Roy and Riza looked around in horror as they got out of the head car after reaching New Optain. Everything was in shambles. Dead bodies littered the ground.

"We were too late," said Riza.

Roy didn't say anything. A moment later, the other troops arrived. Armstrong got out of one of the cars and went to Roy.

"Was this the result of that monster?" asked Armstrong.

"I hope you don't need me to answer that, Colonel," said Roy. "I want you to put teams together to search for any possible survivors."

"But he could still be here," said Armstrong.

"If he were, then we would have been killed by now," said Roy. "Envy loves to kill humans. Go."

Armstrong saluted and went to do as told.

"Sir, what --?" started Riza.

"We're going to check on a friend," said Roy.

"Yes, sir," said Riza.

Then she and Roy started going to the Hughes' residence. It didn't take long to get to the house, or what was left of it.

"My God," said Roy.

Then he went to the ruins and started to move things around. Riza went and started helping. Finally, Riza found the hidden door to the basement.

"Sir!" said Riza. "I've found it."

Roy came over. He helped Riza move the debris and then open the door. They were 'greeted' by Maes holding a throwing knife to Roy's neck.

"When is Elysia's birthday?" asked Maes.

"February 3rd, 1911," said Roy. "You wouldn't stop going on about it."

"Riza, what did I call alchemists when Scar was on a killing spree?" asked Maes.

"Circus freaks," said Riza.

"Dad!" Elysia could be heard saying.

Maes lowered his throwing knife.

"Is it safe?" asked Maes.

"Yes," said Roy. "He's gone. He might have been gone for a while."

Maes sighed in relief. He went down to the basement and told Gracia and Elysia that it was safe to come out. Maes came back up out of the basement and looked around.

"Man, I'm glad I didn't let Elysia out to help fight," said Maes.

He looked at the skyline, seeing fires against the dark sky.

"Where's Edward?" asked Maes. "I thought he'd want to come along."

"He did, but we gave him sleeping medicine," said Roy. "We didn't want him getting himself killed. How's Nina?"

"She's still out," said Maes. "But she's not doing good. I haven't seen dehydration or fatigue like this before. She shouldn't be this sick."

"Maybe it isn't from dehydration," said Roy. "She might be having a vision of something."

"So, even you believe," said Maes.

"It's hard not to when she's been right so many times," said Roy.

"Wasn't Nina the name of the little girl that…?" started Maes.

"Yes, it was," said Riza. "Edward felt terrible. I bet he still does. I'll go check on Nina."

Then Riza went down into the basement where Elysia and Gracia were. They had decided to stay down in the basement with Nina. Riza went to Nina's side and felt her forehead.

"_Take it away…_," Nina said in her sleep. "_Take it away, please… stop…_"

"What is she saying?" asked Elysia.

Riza sighed. She felt sorry for Nina, but she wasn't going to tell Elysia what Nina was saying.

"I don't know," said Riza. "We need to get her to a hospital."

Then she went back to the surface to Roy and Maes.

"Well?" asked Roy.

"She needs a doctor," said Riza.

"Well, there's not one here, that's for sure," said Maes. "It looks like almost everyone is dead or hiding. You'll just have to take her home."

"Envy will expect that," said Roy.

"What will we do then?" asked Riza.

"I know where you can take Nina," said Elysia.

**Author's Note #2:** Dun-dun-dun! What'd you think, huh? Anyone who figures out where Elysia suggests where to take Nina gets a cookie and a shout out in the next chapter! REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you like these chapters. Here are the notes for the dialogue.

"_German speech_"

"English/Amestrian speech"

_'thought'_

"_emphasis_"

**Chapter Nineteen**

Roy, Riza, and Maes looked at Elysia who had just joined them.

"Where?" asked Roy.

"You could take her to New Ishbal," said Elysia. "She'll fit in there. They'll also help her there."

"But New Ishbal is too far from here," said Riza.

"Not if we take one of the cars," said Elysia. "It'll only take a couple of hours, and Nina needs to see a doctor."

"How do you know that they'll have a good enough doctor there?" asked Roy.

"I've been there," said Elysia.

"You have?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, I've been sent there to check up on the Ishballans," said Elysia.

"That's right," said Maes. "She went there a couple of months ago."

"Are you sure they'll take her?" asked Roy.

"Yes," said Elysia. "Besides, she can't go back to Resembool or that creature will find her there. Aunt Winry, Eddie, and Sara would be in danger."

"She's right, sir," said Riza.

"Sirs!" said an alchemist, running up to the group.

Roy, Riza, Maes, and Elysia turned to the alchemist who was holding a military phone.

"What is it, Major?" asked Roy.

"It's from Major Breda," said the alchemist. "He says it's urgent."

Roy took the phone.

"What is it, Breda?" asked Roy.

"General, Ed woke up," said Breda.

"I thought it was urgent, Breda," said Roy.

"It is!" said Breda.

A loud explosion could be heard.

"Breda, what's going on?!" asked Roy.

"It's that monster!" said Breda. "It disguised itself as Major Mustang and came into Headquarters. It's fighting with Ed!"

"Where's everyone else?!" asked Roy.

"Ed told me and Fuery to go, and we've tried to evacuate as fast we could but – !" started Breda.

There was another loud explosion, but this time there was screaming.

"Breda!" said Roy.

"But we weren't able to evacuate enough people in time!" said Breda. "A lot of people got killed! Fuery is tending to the hurt people!"

"What about Edward?" asked Roy. "Where is he? Is he still fighting?"

"Yeah, he's still fighting!" said Breda. "I don't know if he's hurt or not."

"Stay out of its way," said Roy. "I'm on my way!"

Then he hang up.

"Riza, you go with Elysia and Nina to New Ishbal," said Roy. "Maes, stay here with Gracia. I'll take Armstrong with me to Central. Major, you'll help with the recovery here."

"Roy, be careful," said Riza.

Roy kissed Riza on the mouth and then left to go find Armstrong.

"It's about time you and Roy got together," said Maes.

"Be quiet, Hughes," said Riza. "Elysia, help me get Nina to one of the military jeeps so we can hurry her to New Ishbal. We don't know how long Envy will stay at Central."

Elysia nodded. Riza looked at the alchemist.

"Don't just stand there!" said Riza. "Go help look for any survivors!"

The alchemist nodded and left. Ten minutes later, Nina was in the back seat of a military jeep being driven by Riza to get to New Ishbal as fast as possible. Elysia was in the back seat with Nina, blotting Nina's forehead with a cool rag.

In Central, Ed had just dodged Envy's jab. They were both in the back courtyard by then. Ed was getting dizzy and faint from being knocked around so much and from blood loss. He wasn't as fast or strong as he used to be since he hadn't been training as often as he should have.

Ed wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Aw, is the pipsqueak getting tired?" Envy asked with a patronizing tone.

"Fuck you," said Ed, spitting blood from his mouth.

Then Ed charged at Envy and the fight resumed. By the time Roy and Armstrong made it to Central Headquarters, Envy was gone and Central Headquarters was in a mess.

"Oh my God," said Armstrong.

Roy and Armstrong went inside the crumbling building.

"Colonel, go find any survivors," said Roy. "I'll look for Edward."

"We should stick together, General,"said Armstrong. "That beast might still be here."

"I don't think he'd stick around if he...," said Roy.

Then he ran off.

"General!" said Armstrong.

Armstrong sighed and went after Roy. Roy went to his office to see that it was almost destroyed. He looked around. There was no trace of Ed anywhere, just blood. He went to where the wall should have been and looked out to the courtyard in back. There was debris everywhere. He saw Breda and Fuery trying to lift some debris off of something. Armstrong caught up and stood by Roy. Then they went to the courtyard. Armstrong lifted the debris off of what was trapped under it and threw it aside. It wasn't a 'what' that was trapped under the debris, it was a person.

It was Edward Elric.

Roy went to Ed's side as Armstrong talked to Breda and Fuery.

"When did that beast leave?" asked Armstrong.

Breda and Fuery looked at each other.

"We don't really know, Colonel," said Breda. "There aren't many survivors as there were when I called. He found us and started to pick us off. Nothing worked against that thing."

"Of course not," said Roy. "Human weapons don't work on homunculi."

"But they were destroyed twenty-one years ago!" said Fuery.

"This bastard came back," said Armstrong. "Is Edward all right?"

Roy was having a hard time finding Ed's pulse.

"I don't know," said Roy. "I can't find a pulse."

"That thing must have known that Headquarters wouldn't have been very much protected," said Fuery. "He might have planned it."

"Maybe," said Armstrong.

"How was it at New Optain?" asked Fuery.

"You don't want to know," said Roy.

"We can handle it," said Breda.

"No, you can't," said Roy.

"Come on, just tell us!" said Breda.

"Almost everyone was killed," said Armstrong. "There were only a few survivors."

"How's Nina?" asked Fuery.

"She's safe, but sick," said Armstrong.

"Come on, Edward, don't be..." started Roy.

Roy trailed off as he finally found a pulse. The pulse, however, was very, very faint and slowing down.

"We need to get him to a hospital," said Roy.

"Did you find a pulse?" asked Armstrong.

"Yes," said Roy. "But it's fading. We need to get him to one very soon!"

"But if we move him, it could send him into shock!" said Armstrong.

"What do you supposed we do then, Armstrong?!" snapped Roy.

"I'll call the ambulance," said Armstrong.

"It'll take too long," said Roy.

"It's the only choice we have, General," said Armstrong.

"He'll be dead by then!" said Roy, standing up.

"He'll die if we move him ourselves!" said Armstrong.

Roy sighed. He knew Armstrong was right.

"Go on," said Roy. "But tell them to hurry."

Armstrong saluted and went to do as told. Roy turned to Breda and Fuery.

"Where are the remaining survivors?" asked Roy.

"Well, they were transported to a hospital," said Breda.

"And why wasn't Edward transported?" asked Roy.

"We didn't know where he was!" said Fuery. "We told the paramedics that we'd contact them once we found Edward."

"How long ago did they leave?" asked Roy.

"About ten minutes ago," said Fuery.

Roy didn't say anything.

"We're sorry we didn't find him in time, General," said Breda. "He means a lot to us too. Heck, he's the one who helped us perfect some of the stuff we have now."

Then a groaning got their attention. They looked to see Ed opening his eyes. Roy went to him and knelt down beside him.

"Don't try to move, Edward," said Roy. "You're hurt – ."

"No...shit...General...," said Ed. "T-tell Winry I'm sorry."

"Don't talk like that, Edward," said Roy. "You'll be just fine."

Ed snickered, then grunted in pain.

"What's so funny?" asked Roy.

"You sound just like..." started Ed. "Just like..."

"Just like who?" asked Roy.

But Ed didn't answer as his eyes faded, the light of his life gone.

"General?" asked Breda.

Roy silently closed Ed's eyelids.

"Oh, man," said Breda.

A few moments later, Armstrong came with the paramedics. Ed was carefully moved onto the stretcher and taken away.

"They were too late," said Roy.

"Maybe they'll be able to revive him like they did – ." started Armstrong.

"The light left his eyes," said Roy. "He's dead."

"General – !" started Armstrong.

Roy silenced Armstrong with a look and walked away.

Winry's eyes shot open as if she woke from a horrible nightmare. She bolted up in bed, holding Ed's pillow close to her. After Ed had hang up on her earlier, it had taken her a complete hour to calm herself down to go back to sleep. She had convinced herself that Ed was going to be okay. But now it was five o'clock in the morning, and she felt a pain in her heart. She hoped that it wasn't Ed or Nina, but she knew that it most likely was.

Winry got out of bed, putting Ed's pillow down on the bed, and went down to the living room and went to the phone. She picked up the phone and dialed Central Headquarters. After one ring, an operator picked up.

"Hello, how may I direct your call?" asked the operator.

"I need to talk to someone at Headquarters," said Winry. "My husband works there."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but the phone lines are down right now," said the operator. "I can leave a message for you and – ."

Winry hang up on the operator, shaking. A moment later, the phone rang. Winry hesitated but picked it up at the third ring.

"Hello?" asked Winry. "Rockbell-Elric Residence and Auto-mail."

"Winry," said a voice.

Winry recognized the voice. It was...

"Major Mustang," said Winry. "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Winry, but I can't tell you where we are," said Riza. "I'm sure you understand why."

"Yes, I understand," said Winry. "Do you have any news on Edward or Nina?"

"Nina is safe," said Riza. "She's being taken care of by good people. She'll have to stay here for a while for your and her safety."

"What about Edward?" asked Winry. "Have you heard anything – ?"

"I'll tell you when I hear something about Edward," said Riza.

Then Riza hang up before Winry could say anything. Riza looked at Nina who was laying in a hospital bed at the New Ishbal Hospital. Riza wondered if she should have told Winry about what Roy had told her over the military phone.

"_German speech_"

"English/Amestrian speech"

_'thought'_

"_emphasis_"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Al woke up from a restless sleep. He sat up on the sofa and sighed. Darcy was angry with him and didn't allow him to sleep in their room or any of the guest rooms. No, she had him sleep on the sofa. Sleeping on the sofa wasn't exactly comfortable. Al stood and felt his chest. It had started to hurt and he didn't know why.

Was it because of heartburn? Or was it because his heart was telling him that he had just lost a loved one? He had hoped that it was heartburn, but he knew that heartburn didn't strike when just waking up on a sofa. Al looked at the living room clock to see that it was five o'clock in the morning.

'_I hope Brother and Nina are okay,' _thought Al.

Al sighed again and went to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water, but he couldn't bring himself to drink it. He poured the water down the drain and put the glass back into the cupboard. What was wrong with him?

"Daddy?" asked a small voice.

Al turned to see that it was his daughter, Grace.

"Grace, you should be in bed," said Al.

Grace went to Al and held her arms out. Al picked her up and held her. Grace laid her head against Al's shoulder.

"Why you up, Daddy?" asked Grace.

"Daddy can't sleep," said Al.

"Why?" asked Grace.

Al didn't know what to say to Grace, but he spared by the phone ringing. Al went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Al.

"Alphonse, are you alone?" asked Roy.

Al looked at Grace, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

"Yeah, sorta," said Al.

"What do you mean, "sorta"?" asked Roy.

"Er..." started Al.

"Go put your kid to bed, Alphonse," said Roy.

"Yes, sir," said Al. "I'll be right back."

Then Al put the receiver down and put Grace back to bed. Al then went back to the phone and picked the receiver back up.

"I'm back," said Al. "What is it, General?"

"I would call Winry, but...," started Roy.

"Is it Nina?" asked Al. "Is she okay?"

"Nina's fine," said Roy. "But it's about Edward."

"Is my brother all right?" asked Al. "Is he...?"

"Well...," said Roy.

Al gasped.

"He's not dead, is he?" asked Al.

"He's on life support," said Roy.

"Life support?" Al squeaked. "H-how? Wh-wh –?"

"He fought Envy," said Roy. "When we got back to Central, Envy was already gone. Ed is in a coma right now, but you –"

"What do you mean got back to?" asked Al.

"Alphonse, I would tell you, but the line isn't secure," said Roy.

"Just tell me!" said Al. "I'm Edward's brother, and I have the right to know!"

"Envy killed a lot of people in New Optain," said Roy. "That's where Nina was, but she's been moved somewhere else. We're going to start a clean-up in New Optain."

"Oh, no," said Al.

"Alphonse, Edward will be all right," said Roy. "Since they were able to resuscitate him, Ed's chances are –"

"Have you told Winry yet?" asked Al.

"No," said Roy. "She would go into early labor, but I don't need to tell you that."

"I'll tell her," said Al.

"Alphonse, she doesn't need to know right now," said Roy.

"Sorry, General, but Winry _does_ need to know," said Al. "Thank you for calling."

Then Al hang up. That stupid brother of his. Al should have known that Ed would do something stupid like going up against Envy on his own. How was he supposed to tell Winry about the news? He didn't want her to go into early labor. Al was brought out of his thoughts by Darcy coming into the kitchen.

"Alphonse, what are you doing up?" asked Darcy.

"I couldn't sleep," said Al.

"Who was it on the phone?" asked Darcy.

"General Mustang," said Al. "It was about Brother."

"Is he okay?" asked Darcy.

Al sighed.

"Would you _stop_ sighing so much, Alphonse?" asked Darcy, irritated.

"I'm sorry, Darcy," said Al. "I just can't help it."

Al rubbed the back of his neck. It was sore from him sleeping on the sofa.

"I'm going to go take a shower," said Al. "That's if I'm allowed in our room to get my clothes."

"Don't use that tone with me, Alphonse," said Darcy.

"I'm sorry, Darcy," said Al. "It's just that there's so much going on and..."

"So, I suppose it's a bad time to tell you that my parents are supposed to be here today?" asked Darcy.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were coming?" asked Al.

"I did, but you must have forgotten because of what's been going on," said Darcy.

Al _did_ forget.

"I'm going to go take my shower," said Al. "Then I'm going over to Winry's."

"Do you think she would be awake?" asked Darcy.

"Yes, she'll be awake," said Al.

Then Al went passed Darcy and went on his way to take his shower. After showering, Al went to the bathroom, got dressed, and went to the Rockbell-Elric residence. He rang the doorbell. Winry answered the door a moment later.

"Alphonse!" said Winry.

"Can I come in?" asked Al.

"Of course!" said Winry.

Winry let Al in and shut the door behind him. They went into the dining room and sat at the table.

"I heard from General Mustang," said Al.

"Is Edward all right?" asked Winry. "Is he...?"

"He's in a coma," said Al. "He fought Envy by himself. Luckily, he was resuscitated."

Winry looked down at the table. She was glad that Edward was alive, but she was upset and angry that he had gotten himself almost fatally wounded.

"Brother will be okay, Winry," said Al, taking hold of Winry's hands.

Winry looked up at Al and smiled.

"Yeah, I know," said Winry, trying not to cry.

She took her hands back and got a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"I just...," started Winry. "Why didn't General Mustang tell me himself? Or Major Mustang?"

"Because you would have went into early labor," said Al. "You're seven months pregnant."

"That's no excuse!" said Winry. "Nina's been gone for about a week now. And now..."

"What did Major Mustang say?" asked Al.

"Nina has been transported to somewhere safe," said Winry. "That's about it."

"That's what General Mustang said," said Al.

Al sighed, rubbing his neck as he did so. His neck still hurt from sleeping on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" asked Winry.

"It's no big deal," said Al.

"Did Darcy make you sleep on the sofa?" asked Winry.

"Yeah," said Al.

"Why?" asked Winry.

"I didn't want to tell her about Envy," said Al.

"Why not?" asked Winry.

"Because...," said Al. "I don't..."

"Alphonse, she needs to know so she wouldn't be left in the dark," said Winry. "It isn't fun being left in the dark. I should know."

"I'll tell her later," said Al. "That's if I can."

"Of course you can," said Winry. "Are you going to be okay?"

"About what?" asked Al.

"About your in-laws," said Winry. "They're coming today, aren't they?"

Al groaned. He didn't like his in-laws very much, and they didn't like him. Why did they have to decide to come now of all times?

"Maybe I should go visit Brother in the hospital at Central," said Al. "Brother needs to have someone at his side."

"Al," said Winry.

"You can't go because – ," started Al.

"Don't you think I know that?" asked Winry. "But you need to be here too! That's what Edward would want!"

"Brother isn't dead, Winry," said Al.

"I know that, Alphonse!" said Winry. "And I'm grateful. You just can't up and leave home, especially with that monster on the loose! Who would protect your family?"

Al sighed. He knew Winry was right, but he didn't want to be around when his in-laws were around.

"I'm sorry," said Al. "I just..."

"That's all right," said Winry. "Just tell Darcy about Envy before it's too late. And get some rest or you'll hurt your neck more."

Al nodded.

"Where's Lucky?" asked Al.

"Asleep on Sara's bed," said Winry.

"Winry, be careful, okay?" said Al.

"Don't worry about me, Al," said Winry. "Just go back home and make up with Darcy."

"Okay," said Al. "Take care, Winry."

Then Al stood and left. Winry sighed and got up from the table. She was hungry and wanted something to eat. Once Al got home, Darcy was waiting for him in the living room. Darcy had put up the bed stuff from the sofa.

"Darcy, I need to talk to you," said Al.

"You sure do," said Darcy. "Tell me what you didn't want to tell me last night."

"You need to sit down, Darcy," said Al.

"Why?" asked Darcy.

"Because I don't want you to hurt yourself," said Al.

"I'm not fragile, Alphonse," said Darcy.

"Please, Darcy," Al pleaded.

Darcy looked into Al's hazel eyes and saw that he was genuinely concerned for her. She sighed and sat down on the sofa. Al sat down beside her.

"Darcy, what I'm about to tell you isn't pleasant," said Al.

"I think I'll be able to handle it," said Darcy.

"If you want me to stop – " started Al.

"Just tell me, Alphonse," said Darcy.

Al nodded. He told Darcy about the basics of alchemy. Then he told her about the taboos of alchemy and the consequences.

"Brother and I performed the ultimate taboo when we were kids," said Al. "We tried to bring our mom back to life. That's why Brother has his auto-mail. We failed, of course."

"But what did _you_ lose?" asked Darcy.

"My body," said Al. "Brother sacrificed his right arm to transmute my soul into a suit of armor."

Darcy didn't know what to think. When Al was going to tell her about Envy and how he came to be, the doorbell rang.

"You can tell me later," said Darcy, not wanting to hear anymore.

"No, I need to – !" started Al.

"I need to answer the door," said Darcy.

Al sighed angrily as Darcy got up and went to the door. She answered it. Her parents stood on the doorstep.

**Author's Note:** What? Did you honestly think I'd have Ed stay dead?


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Al didn't want to stick around to greet his in-laws and went to his office to get his things for his clinic next to the house. Darcy came into his office a few moments later, irritated.

"Alphonse, what are you doing?" asked Darcy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Al. "I'm getting my things for my – "

"You don't open your clinic until eight o'clock!" said Darcy. "It's only six o'clock in the morning!"

"Yeah, and your parents are here now!" said Al.

Darcy shut Al's office door and looked back at Al.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Darcy.

"What's the matter with me?" Al asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes," said Darcy.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me," said Al. "First, you complain about me leaving you in the dark about with Nina's kidnapper; and then when I decide to tell you, you don't let me finish because you want to let your parents in! You tell me to wait for later!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't want my parents to wait outside for you to finish your story!" said Darcy.

"My story?" asked Al.

"You know what I mean!" said Darcy.

"What _do_ you mean?" asked Al.

"Alphonse, would you just calm down?" asked Darcy.

"_Don't_ tell me to calm down!" said Al. "J-just let me leave, okay?"

Darcy didn't want Al to gripe at her anymore, so she let Al leave his office so he could open his clinic a couple of hours early. Then Darcy went back to the living room where her parents were waiting for her on the sofa.

"Where's Alphonse?" asked Darcy's mom, Mrs. Hammerstein.

"Going to his practice," said Darcy.

"Doesn't he open it at eight in the morning?" asked Darcy's dad, Mr. Hammerstein.

"Yes, but he's just in a mood this morning," said Darcy.

"Don't make excuses for him," said Mrs. Hammerstein.

"I'm just telling the truth," said Darcy.

"Where are the children?" asked Mr. Hammerstein.

"In bed asleep," said Darcy. "I've got some good news. I'm pregnant again."

"Did Alphonse tell you or did you go to another doctor?" asked Mrs. Hammerstein.

"Both," said Darcy. "I trust Alphonse."

Darcy's parents looked at each other. Al went into his clinic office and shut the door and sat at his desk. He put his elbows onto the desk and put his face into his hands. _Why_ did his in-laws have to come now? _Why_ did his brother have to be an idiot and fight Envy by himself? _Why_ did Nina have to run away in the first place? _Why_ did... Al sighed. He just didn't know what he was going to do, especially with his in-laws _visiting_.

Al knew he should be glad that he had in-laws, but he just couldn't help from not liking Darcy's parents. They were rude, they were snobs, and they always criticized him on anything and everything he has ever done. Nothing was good enough for them. _He_ wasn't good enough. His father-in-law didn't even want to walk Darcy down the aisle for the wedding.

Al looked at the two pictures on his desk in front of him. One picture was of him and Darcy on their wedding day, and the other picture was of him, Darcy, David, and Grace. Al then stood up and went out to the waiting area and flipped the sign on the door to open and unlocked it. He went to the supply room and looked for some aspirin. He found the aspirin and got a couple out and took them.

Al went back to the waiting area and looked around. No one had come in yet. He went to the door and locked it back up and flipped the sign back to closed. He went to his office and picked up the phone. He dialed the Central City Hospital and put the receiver to his ear. A receptionist answered on the second ring.

"Central City Hospital," said the receptionist. "If it isn't an emergency, then call back later. We're busy this morning."

"I'm calling to ask about a patient you might have," said Al.

"Who's calling?" asked the receptionist.

"Dr. Alphonse Elric," said Al.

"What's the patient's name?" asked the receptionist.

"Colonel Edward Elric," said Al. "He's my older brother."

"Hold for a moment," said the receptionist.

Al scowled as the receptionist put him on hold. The receptionist went to get Ed's doctor, who was talking with Roy.

"Doctor, General, there's a man claiming to be a Doctor Alphonse Elric," said the receptionist.

Roy sighed.

"I'll talk to him," said Roy.

Then Roy went with the receptionist and got the receiver.

"Alphonse, how did you know he was in this hospital?" asked Roy.

"So, Brother is there?" asked Al.

"Yes, Alphonse, he is," said Roy.

"Good, I'm coming," said Al.

"No, Alphonse," said Roy. "You need to be with your family."

"General, I'm not with the military anymore," said Al. "You can't tell me what I can or can't do! I'm going to see my brother!"

Then Al hang up on Roy, making him angry. Roy clenched a fist as he hang up.

'_He's just like Edward,'_ thought Roy.

Al went back into the house. He went to the dining room where Darcy was with her parents, talking over their coffee.

"Darcy?" asked Al.

Darcy and her parents looked up at Al.

"I need to talk to you, Darcy," said Al.

"All right," said Darcy.

Darcy stood. Her parents stood as well.

"Alone," said Al.

"What's so important that you can't tell her in front of us?" asked Mr. Hammerstein.

"Sorry, Mr. Hammerstein, but it's none of your business what I tell Darcy," said Al. "Come on, Darcy."

Darcy sighed and went with Al to his office so they could talk in private. Al shut the door behind Darcy and locked it.

"Alphonse, what is it?" asked Darcy. "I'm sorry for – "

"Don't apologize, Darcy," said Al.

Al went to Darcy and held her in his arms.

"Alphonse, what's wrong?" asked Darcy.

"I'm going to Central to see my brother," said Al. "He's in a coma."

Darcy got out of Al's arms.

"What?" asked Darcy. "How? He was supposed to be only finding Nina!"

"Nina is safe," said Al. "She's at another town. Her kidnapper is someone named Envy."

"Envy?" asked Darcy.

"Yeah," said Al.

Before Darcy could ask anything else, Al told her about the homunculi and how they were created or born. He told her of how Envy was born and what his and Ed's connection was to them. Darcy put a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe it. How could something so monstrous exist?

"Envy can take the form of anything and anyone," said Al.

"So, what am I supposed to do if he comes here?!" asked Darcy.

"He wants nothing to do with me," said Al. "All he's concerned about is Brother and… He thinks Ed is his replacement."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Darcy.

Al didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Darcy," said Al. "I just need to visit Brother in the hospital. It's what he would do for me."

"What about Winry and their kids?" asked Darcy. "Are you taking them with you?"

"No," said Al. "As a doctor, it would be irresponsible for me to do so. It's not safe for her to travel, especially with her being seven months pregnant. She could go into premature labor and… Ed would never forgive himself…and I wouldn't forgive myself either."

"How would I know if it's you or not?" asked Darcy.

"Ask him something that only I would know," said Al. "Like what I call you in bed or something."

Darcy blushed.

"All right," said Darcy. "But, Alphonse, be careful, all right?"

"I'll be careful," said Al.

"Promise me," said Darcy.

Al kissed Darcy on the lips. After kissing Darcy for a few moments, Al told her that he loved her. Then he went to their room as Darcy went back to the dining room and sat back down.

"What did he want?" asked Mrs. Hammerstein.

"He's going to Central to visit his brother," said Darcy.

"Doesn't he live here with his wife and kids?" asked Mrs. Hammerstein. "Or did they get a divorce?"

"No, they didn't get a divorce," said Darcy. "Edward got hurt really badly, and now he's in the hospital. Edward and Winry love each other with all of their hearts."

"Then why does he travel a lot?" asked Mrs. Hammerstein.

"Because it's part of his job as a State Alchemist," said Darcy. "Alphonse is going to Central because he wants to. And I'm going to let him."

"Why doesn't Winry go?" asked Mr. Hammerstein.

"Because she's seven months pregnant," said Darcy. "It wouldn't be good for her to travel."

Al came into the dining room with a suitcase in one of his hands.

"I don't know how long I'll be, Darcy," said Al. "But I'll call you once I get there, okay?"

"All right," said Darcy. "I'll tell David and Grace where you went."

"Thank you," said Al.

He kissed Darcy's forehead and then left. Darcy hoped that Al would be okay going to Central by himself. She looked back to her parents. She could tell that they didn't approve of Al putting Ed ahead of Darcy, David, and Grace.

Riza looked over at Nina as she polished her gun. Nina was sleeping soundly now that her fever was down. Elysia, who was sitting in another chair, was looking out of the window.

"How long did you stay here on your mission?" asked Riza.

"About a couple of weeks," said Elysia. "As I said before, I was sent here a couple of months ago to see how they're coming along. I'm not given very exciting cases. It probably has to do with Dad."

Riza looked up at Elysia from her gun polishing.

"It's probably for your own protection," said Riza.

Elysia gave Riza a look.

"I don't need protecting," said Elysia. "I'm twenty-five, not five years old. I can take care of myself just fine. They just don't want me performing another human transmutation."

"Have you spoke to your superior about getting different cases?" asked Riza.

"He won't listen," said Elysia. "He just tells me I should be glad that I'm still allowed to be in the military after what I did. He's a certified jerk."

"Who is your superior?" asked Riza.

"Colonel William Van," said Elysia. "He would be cute if he weren't such a..."

She stopped talking as she noticed the look on Riza's face.

"What?" asked Elysia. "What did I say?"

"Are you sure that that's his name?" asked Riza.

"Yeah," said Elysia. "He's been there for a few years."

"How long?" asked Riza.

"I'm not really for sure," said Elysia. "Now that I think about it, he does look like Uncle Ed a bit. Why?"

"I need to call Roy," said Riza.

Riza put her gun back together, put it back in its holster, and left the room in search for a phone. Elysia wondered what she had said to unnerve Riza, but shrugged it off.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked these chapters. Review!


End file.
